Bella's Wedding Day
by Heartbroken1
Summary: POST ECLIPSE! Bella's big day has finally arrived. What happens when an old friend comes and stirs feelings she thought were gone.  WARNING...if you don't like Jacob, you won't like my story. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers.
1. Unexpected Guests

Chapter One - Unexpected Guests

Bella POV

What a breathtaking sight!

As I stared out the window, through the beautiful lace curtains which served as my camouflage, I watched as the guests arrived and were starting to take their seats. Carlisle and Esme were mulling around, greeting people and Charlie was sitting on the side talking with Billy.

Of course, Charlie would have told Billy about the wedding, whether of not I wanted him to. It was really nice of him to come -- especially considering what I'd done to Jacob.

It was a glorious day for a wedding. Overcast, of course.

"We don't want anyone sparkling more than you," Edward had joked.

Alice had really outdone herself. Pink, white and red roses were everywhere. At the end of the aisle stood an arch covered with roses. There were white chairs on either side of the aisle with a white carpet running down the middle. I'd never seen the Cullen's house look more beautiful than it did today.

It looked like all of Forks had come to see the wedding. I frowned a little considering this was not the small, intimate, family affair I'd always wanted. What could I do though, I'd given the reins to Alice. The only thing I insisted on was walking down the aisle to Claire de Lune -- our song.

My stomach tightened as I looked again and again for Renee, she hadn't arrived yet. Surely, she wouldn't miss her only daughter's wedding. _She must just be running late, _I told myself, forcing myself to inhale deeply.

Alice and Rosalie had just left me here alone. They had really enjoyed this wedding thing. I really hated when they would dressed me up and do did my makeup and hair, but today, I didn't mind so much. I had my beautiful dress, a vintage looking gown which was something I loved and knew Edward would too. My hair was done in a very sophisticated up-do with a veil pinned neatly under the curls in the back. There was a row of petite white roses in front of the small tiara sitting on top of my head. I hoped they weren't real diamonds causing it to sparkle this much -- I didn't dare ask.

I saw Charlie get up and knew it was almost time. I had butterflies in my stomach, not because I was nervous though. I was just anxious about being the center of attention. Edward came into view with Emmett and Jasper on either side. All three of them were smiling as they walked toward the arch.

There was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Come in, Dad." The door opened. "Is it time?" I asked, turning around slowly, "I'm rea-... Oh..."

"Hi, Bells." Jacob whispered. It looked like he'd grown yet again. This white shirt was tight against his chest. It looked like his suit was two sizes too small. He'd cut his hair again. It wasn't as short as his brothers', but still much shorter than it was before.

"Jacob?" I hadn't said his name out loud since the last time I'd seen him three months ago. I was a little surprised at the sadness I heard in my own voice. I was sure he had heard it too. "How are you?"

"Fine" was all he said. But somewhere behind the strong façade, I could tell that fine did not describe him at all. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I muttered appreciatively. "It's good to see you. I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too, more than I ever thought possible." The anguish on both sides of our exchange was unmistakable.

He took a step inside the room and closed the door, wanting to be alone. I wondered in that moment if Edward or the rest of my new family knew who was standing here in front of me. Strangely, though, it didn't matter to me. All I wanted to do right now was take Jacob in my arms and hug him really tight. I fought that urge with everything I had.

In the end, it didn't matter.

As soon as the door snapped closed, Jacob crossed the room in two large strides and took me in his arms crushing me to his chest.

"Jake...can't...breathe!" It always seemed to amaze me how tight his embraces were. He laughed and released me -- just a little. "Sorry" he said, chuckling awkwardly. "I always get carried away."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him back. I found myself lost in a whirlwind of emotions I couldn't explain as his lips met the top of my head. I had almost forgotten what a comfort his warmth was. My head tingled where he had kissed me.

He let go of me and took my hand. We walked over to the couch and sat down. He turned, pulling his leg up under his other knee to face me completely. "Bella, are you happy?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. My answer didn't sound convincing even to me, which bothered me a little.

"Really?" I could tell he'd heard it too.

"Yes," I said again, sounding feeble. He looked into my eyes, wringing his hands. I waited.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "You know, I still love you, right?"

"I know you do. I love you too." I could feel the tears starting to form. _No! Don't cry! That won't make this any easier on him._ My thoughts shouted just as the first ones spilled over the rim of my eyelid onto my cheek. _Oh, no, Alice is gonna kill me when my mascara runs._

Jacob reached up and gently removed the first tears with his finger. "This is not what I was trying to do, Bella. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come." He started to stand and his fingers released my hand. We were both surprised when I didn't let go.

"Are _you_ happy?" I asked.

"You want honest or what I think you want to hear?" he asked hesitantly.

"Have you ever lied to me before?"

"No."

I smiled, "Okay then, the truth." As soon as I'd said the words, I knew I was going to regret it. It had been months since I'd seen Jacob. However, I thought of him every day, every hour, every minute. Even when I was with Edward, I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. I knew Edward knew. It broke my heart to hurt him. Sometimes he was short with me, angry about something unknown -- unknown to everyone but me. I knew. He was haunted by my memory of Jacob Black.

"The truth is..." Jacob paused gazing into my eyes. I could tell me he was gauging whether or not to actually tell me the truth. I knew, though, as long as he kept his eyes on mine, it was the truth I would get. "...I'm actually doing..." he dropped his gaze, his voice shaking. I lifted his chin with my finger to bring his eyes back to mine. He knew exactly what I did, he couldn't lie to me while looking in my eyes.

"The truth," I whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." The agony in his voice told me the truth was going to hurt me too.

"Only lies will hurt me," I lied. "I want the truth, Jacob."

Agony filled his voice. "Okay, Bella. The truth." Anguish filled his eyes followed by glistening tears. _Please, don't cry, Jacob. I can't take that! _"The truth is Bella, I'm heartbroken. I'm no better than you were when you came to the garage that first time," he started.

_Wait. Maybe I don't want to hear this, _my mind screamed.

"I'm worthless to the pack. They are so irritated with me that they've asked that I don't phase without warning them first." He chuckled to himself. "It's pathetic, really." I didn't realize I was crying again until his warm hand reached up and again brushed the tears from my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I murmured. Looking down, I began tracing the lace patterns of my dress with my finger.

I had Edward. I loved Edward. But these last months without my sunshine were more unbearable than I'd ever imagined. _I've already made this decision. I'm supposed to get married in 10 minutes. What am I doing? _The chatter in my head was deafening. It was Jacob's words the brought me back to reality.

"Bella?" he whispered quietly. I looked up from my lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this. I do want you to be happy."

"I know," I whispered.

How could I ever be happy when I was stuck with two men who loved me. Two men whom I loved with everything I had. I couldn't be without either of them. I had convinced myself that I was okay with my decision, but my subconscious obviously had been shouting the truth at me during all those months since I'd told him goodbye.

_AARGH!!! I need to think! _I was screaming at myself. "Jacob, would you mind giving me some time alone please?"

"Sure, sure." I could tell he was a little hurt by my question. "Do you need me to send anyone up?"

"No. If anyone asks, just tell them I need some time to think," I instructed.

"Time to think?" I heard a smile in the question, although his face didn't move..

"Yes."

There was a knock at the door. This time I knew it'd be Charlie. "Come in."

"Hey, Bells! Well, are you rea-..." He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes found Jacob. He glanced back and forth between the two of us. There was no doubt that Charlie hadn't known he was here. Did anyone else?

"Uh...hi, Jake." As he spoke, the words were directed to Jacob, but his eyes were on me. "What are you doing here?" he asked taken aback, but looking and sounding pleased.

Jacob shrugged, "just coming to wish the bride good luck with everything." Charlie noticed my wet eyes and looked back to Jacob. "I was just leaving," Jacob said, turning to kiss me gently on the cheek. "Let me know if you need _anything_, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jacob." I was surprised by the feelings that overwhelmed me as I watched him exit the room. The hole in my chest burst open with excruciating force. Charlie shut the door and turned to look at me. A sob escaped my lips. He crossed the room and awkwardly hugged me.

"Shh, it's okay, Bells." _NO, it is most certainly not okay, _I shouted to myself. This was not something I could explain to my father. I only cried harder. "She's on her way," he whispered, trying to comfort me. However in this moment, my missing mother was the last thing on my mind. I nodded acknowledging that I'd heard what he'd said about Renee and attempted to choke back another sob. "Marriage is a big step," he continued, "everyone gets nervous on their big day. Cold feet are normal."

_Is that what you think this is? Cold feet? _"I'll be okay, Dad. I just need some time to think about things. Could I get some privacy?" I could tell he was hurt by my response -- probably feeling inadequate as a father or something equally ridiculous.

"Okay, honey. Do you want me to send Edward up?"

"NO!" I practically shouted at him. He looked at me in surprise. "No," I said again gently. " I just need a few minutes to be all by myself. Please wait downstairs, I'll call when I'm ready."

He gave me a questioning glance and turned "okay, you're the bride." He smiled timidly as he started to close the door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you send Jacob back in? I need to get some clarification on something."

I could tell by the look he gave me that he was utterly confused. "Uh, okay. I'll send him right up." He paused. "Bella, don't hurt him. He's just barely pulling out of his funk."

"I'll try, Dad."

"Okay."

The door started to close and I turned back toward the window. "Oh, and Dad," I looked over my shoulder, "tell Edward I'd like some privacy. He'll know what you mean." Under the arch stood two men who I loved more than anything in this world. I could tell by Edward's stance that he was being cordial but was not thrilled that Jacob was here and had spoken to me. I'm sure Edward knew about it by now.

Charlie came into my view. Edward and Jacob turned to greet him. Jacob nodded and Edward looked up at the window, the pain in his eyes broke my heart. Jacob followed Edward's gaze and looked back at his rival's face. I could see the agony in his eyes too. Edward nodded to Jacob ever so slightly answering a question I was sure Charlie hadn't heard.

Jacob started toward the house and my heart started beating out of my chest. The butterflies in my stomach had multiplied and I felt sick. I sat down wondering what I was going to do now. I waited in silence for what seemed like forever.

A knock, ever so soft, brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in, Jacob."


	2. Worst Fears

Chapter Two - Worst Fears

Edward POV

I walked out into the yard with my brothers. They got me to my place and went to find their wives. I had to admit I was nervous. I wasn't sure if this is what Bella really wanted. She had spent way too many quiet moments, lost in her thoughts, for me to be comfortable that Jacob was completely out of her system. I was surprised at how much this bothered me.

_Oh, what a beautiful morning... _came drifting from the door to the house.

_What the hell? _I thought, looking up to see Jacob Black heading toward me. Judging by the show tunes in his head, he must have seen Bella. Why else would he be hiding his thoughts? This question caused irritation to hit. _What else had Bella told him about our abilities and how to thwart them? _I was really hurt by her...betrayal. It sounded harsh, but that was the only word I could think of that fit.

Speaking of betrayal, what had happened just now between the dog and my soon to be bride? What happened that he did not want me to know?

"Hello, Edward."

"Jacob." I hid the sadness and anger I felt, pretending not to know where he had been.

"Big day, huh?" Jacob looked at me and I knew he could tell I was frustrated. _Chicks and ducks and geese gonna scurry..._ He did not want me to know what had just transpired between him and Bella.

I smiled, thinking of what today meant as I answered him, "yes, very big day."

"Congratulations." The words came out as a smile was forcefully placed upon his face.

"Thank you," I replied as I looked into his eyes and saw pain. Relief rushed over my body as I hoped that she had stuck to her decision. "So did you see Bella?" Why not cut to the chase? I wondered if he would try to lie.

"Yes," he said softly. "She looks beautiful."

_I know she looks beautiful. She always does,_ my thoughts hissed._ What did you talk about? What did you say to her? What did she say to you? Is she still going to marry me? _I had a thousand questions I wanted answers to, but would never dream of asking him. I was glad that he couldn't read _my_ mind. "Oh," came my pitiful response.

We just both stood there -- uncomfortable -- saying nothing. I managed to appear cool and collected. He, on the other hand, kept running his fingers through his hair and leaning from one foot to the other. His fidgeting made me even more nervous and irritated than before.

After what seemed like an eternity, Charlie came out of the house -- alone. _Why is he out here?_ I thought. He crossed the yard. My instincts kicked in, looking at his face I knew something was not right.

"Uh, Bella needs some time, Edward." I felt like I had been sucker punched. I looked up to the window, knowing she'd be watching. "She wants to speak to you..." I took a step forward. "Jacob."

_What?!? Did he just say Jacob? What could she possibly want to say to him that didn't get said the first time? _I looked at Charlie to make sure I'd heard him correctly.

_Is that okay with you, Edward?_ came the question from Jacob's mind. I hadn't heard wrong. I met Jacob's gaze as his eyes made their way down from the window where I had just been looking.

I nodded ever so slightly. I couldn't really tell him no. _What Bella wants, Bella gets._

"Okay," Jacob replied to Charlie.

As Jacob walked toward the house, I felt as though someone had taken a meat cleaver to my insides. _This cannot be a good sign. _I thought. _I knew she wasn't over him. _

"Edward?" Charlie's voice interrupted my internal dialog.

"Yes?" I replied, feeling sick.

"This doesn't make any sense because you're out here already, but Bella said she wanted privacy. She said you would know what she meant." Charlie was speaking as though he were very confused. "I don't know how she wouldn't have privacy**," **he was muttering under his breath."Whatever. I delivered the message, right?"

"Yeah, thanks, Charlie." I don't remember if he kept talking or not. I was lost in my own thoughts and worst fears. I had known from the first night after she'd said goodbye to him that Jacob would never be out of her heart. This fear was driven deeper into me every night while she slept and whispered his name. My name was still there in the beginning, but as the days and months went by, _his _name was there more and mine less. My heart would break every time she said "my Jacob". Although, it was the tears that accompanied his name that bothered me most.

I couldn't forever share her with his memory. I tried to hide my frustration from her -- but she knew. She was very perceptive. My family was perceptive too. I was yanked out of _my _thoughts and into theirs.

_Edward? _Esme quietly asked.

_What is it, Edward? _It was Carlisle. I looked over at him and I'm sure my face told him just as much as my words could have.

_What the hell is Black doing here? _Emmett hissed. _Edward, should I throw him out?_

_This cannot be a good sign, _Rosalie's honesty was always hard to handle.

_Alice? _Jasper thought.

Before I could peer into Alice's thoughts, a horrifying scream came from the house.


	3. Clarification

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Three - Clarification 

Bella POV

The door opened slowly and Jacob peered around it. He looked so shy -- I hadn't seen him like that in years -- it made me giggle. He smiled. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Please come in." He walked in and closed the door behind him and I continued, "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I'm sorry for everything." I could feel the tears starting again and begged for them to stay away. "I've hurt you so much."

"Bella, it's okay."

"No, it's not" I muttered under my breath. I hoped he didn't hear me. I took a step closer to him. "Jacob, I have no right to ask you this. You can tell me no." He cocked his head trying to understand what I was attempting to say through my ramblings. "I have to get some clarification on something."

"Uh, okay." His eyebrows formed a deep V in the middle of his forehead as his eyes stared into mine, utterly confused.

"I shouldn't even be doing this. I'm supposed to be getting married, like _now_, but I have to know--" I realized it wasn't really him I was talking to, but more to myself. _Focus, Bella! _my thoughts shouted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, you can ask me anything." When I didn't respond, he asked "Bells, are you okay?"

"I don't know." I opened my eyes and just stared at him, saying nothing. He was quiet, watching me carefully. I knew I had to get clarification on all the feelings I'd had since I'd said goodbye. I knew I still loved him, but how much exactly.

"Yes?" he finally asked, encouraging me to continue.

"Okay, here's the deal." He looked hard into my eyes trying to make some kind of sense out of my babbling. "I think I might have made a mistake."

Shock covered his face. I regretted a little what I'd just said. I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had. But I had to know how I truly felt about him. "May I kiss you?"

"Huh?" The surprise in his voice and on his face was classic. If the topic had not been so serious I would have laughed.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't promise it will change anything, but I have to see something."

I had started walking towards him and he closed the gap, taking me into his arms as I lifted my face to meet his lips with mine. They were warm, soft and they wanted me. His lips parted slightly and he sighed. I let my tongue gently caress his lip as he parted them further and pulled my body closer to his. I had never kissed anyone this deeply before. It was nice to just do whatever felt right instead of being so damn careful.

His hand moved up my back and into my hair. I felt the tug of my veil and then its weight disappear as it fell to the floor. I let my hands wander up his sides to his strong back, eagerly pulling him closer to me. His kisses had left my lips. I gasped as his teeth gently bit my earlobe. I felt him smile against my skin as he began to explore my neck and chest where the dress dipped down. My thoughts got very fuzzy and I felt my knees give out.

Jacob lifted me into his arms and I cradled myself into his chest.

I felt so safe.

So warm.

So...whole.

He walked to the couch and rested me on his lap. I turned, straddling him, kissing him even more deeply than I ever thought possible. He pulled away and looked curiously into my eyes. "Wow! Did you get that clarification you were looking for?"

Jacob POV

I didn't get an answer to my question. I just felt her lips smashing into mine again. I welcomed them with my whole being. I knew if this ended -- if she left me again -- I would be a broken man forever but I couldn't stop this even if I tried. I didn't want to stop it. I needed her...wanted her...loved her.

As her kisses intensified, her soft fingers began fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. The way she touched my bare chest felt so good. I inhaled sharply and felt my body respond to her. I knew she'd felt it too.

She pulled back looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you." She had caught herself.

I gently took her hands in mine and kissed them. "It's okay, really. There's nothing to be sorry about." I placed her hands back at the buttons of my shirt and started to unbutton the next one when her fingers brushed mine away.

Bella POV

_STOP! _I yelled internally.

"I can't do this," I whispered to him as the tears started to flow again. I let my hands drop from his shirt and maneuvered myself so I was sitting in his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, don't cry. It's okay, really."

"Jacob, I'm sorry" I said as I lifted my head to look into his eyes. The despair I saw there made me hate myself even more. I could tell he'd misunderstood my stopping this.

"Don't be sorry." He avoided my eyes. "I shouldn't have come. Sam told me this was a bad idea" he was rambling now.

"Jake, stop it." He looked at me, surprised. "I'm glad you came. I needed to know the truth." He furrowed his brow and tipped his head.

"Bella, I don't understand."

"I know. I'm not sure I do either." I paused, biting my lip. "I'm sorry," I said softly. I took a deep cleansing breath and started again, "Jacob. You misunderstood."

"You can't. I _do_ understand." The words were harsh but his voice was sweet.

"I can't do this right now." I took his face in my hands and turned it so he was looking into my eyes. "Jake, kissing you made me realize I am still very much in love with you. I cannot marry Edward while I am in love with another man." Comprehension slowly spread across his face. "But--" his face fell. I smiled, "I cannot let this go any further, not right now. Really, look at me! I'm wearing a wedding dress -- and you're not the groom."

A mischievous smile spread across his lips as he pulled me closer to him. Oh, how I loved the warmth of his body. He kissed my ear again, then whispered "are you sure you don't need just a little more 'clarification'?" I could hear the invisible quotes and I giggled. I turned my face to his.

Jacob POV

"Jake, I can't promise anything." The pain in her voice made me wince. I wanted to take it away.

"But you're saying there is a chance?" I realized I had just quoted a line from a bad movie I'd seen once and grimaced.

"Yes." She nodded.

My heart soared. I pulled her body close to me. It felt like we were one person. I crushed my lips to hers. _Please don't push me away._ She didn't. Instead she was kissing me more eagerly than before. Was it possible that she wanted me, needed me, loved _me_?

She pulled away.

She kissed me lightly.

She put her feet on the floor.

Again she kissed me.

Then she stood up straight, smiled and walked toward the mirror in the corner.

I followed. She looked beautiful in her dress as she stood in front of that mirror even though her hair or makeup weren't perfect anymore. I snaked my arms around her waist and stared at our reflection. I couldn't stop the grin from appearing across my face. "I think we look great together."

She smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want" was my response.

I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. I moved my lips down her neck and licked my way up to her ear.

"Mmm...," escaped her lips, "_my_ Jacob."

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream shattered our perfect universe.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3. Read and review...Please!**


	4. Tales of a Wedding Planner

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow night, but b/c of your support I'm giving it to you early! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Four - Tales of a Wedding Planner 

Alice POV

The yard has never looked so beautiful. I hope Bella will be happy. I invited a few more people than she asked for but a wedding is the best kind of celebration, right?

I started to do a quick inventory in my head.

_Bella. _

_Done. _

_Check._

She's upstairs waiting patiently. At least as patiently as she could. I giggled to myself.

I glanced at my watch, 15 minutes. Good.

I looked over everything outside making sure it was all perfect. It was.

_Check. _

The guests were arriving and all were smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. This was going to be perfect!

Except for the fact that there was no sign of Renee yet. I had overheard the call Charlie had received saying that she'd missed her flight and was going to be cutting it close. I sure hope she makes it in time. Bella will be upset if she doesn't. Maybe I can stall somehow. But I can't worry about that right now.

Okay, to make sure the guys are ready. I walked up to Carlisle's study. There they stood. They looked great. I walked over to Edward, brushed his tuxedo with a lint brush and used my hands to straighten the fabric. "You look fantastic! Bella is going to be so happy."

"I hope so" was his reply.

_Strange. _I looked at Jasper. He only shrugged. He was probably just nervous. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to see what he was worried about. _Bella and Edward under the arch. Saying 'I do'. Everyone smiling. She's changed._ _Everything's fine._ _A fairytale -- happily ever after. _His nerves had to be getting the best of him.

I walked over and picked up the roses for their lapels. I pinned Emmett's on first. Edward's next. "Don't poke me," he joked weakly. I laughed a little too hard trying to lighten the mood. When I got to Jasper, he smiled the smile that told me something's wrong. I raised my eyebrows and he glanced quickly at Edward.

"Everything's almost ready." I finished pinning the rose to Jasper and turned around. "You all need to take your places. There is a wedding happening today." I tried to reassure Edward _and _Jasper with my response.

Okay, back to business. "Emmett, Jasper, will you guys make sure the groom gets to his spot, then come find me and Rosalie for the procession. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emmett murmured sarcastically. I ignored him.

I knew I was being bossy today, but it all had to be perfect. There were just a few more things on my list.

The caterers. I had to make sure they were ready. The reception was right after pictures.

Pictures. The photographer. I haven't seen the photographer.

I began to panic just a little bit and hurried down the stairs, looking for the lost photographer. I found him snapping photo after photo of _Rosalie_ sitting on the couch in the living room. If this had been any other day I probably would have laughed myself silly, but not today.

"Rosalie!" I snarled. The photographer's head snapped up. "You are not the bride!" I continued. "This is not _your _day!"

"I know," she said sweetly as she thanked the photographer and walked over to me.

I glared at the photographer. "You need to be set up outside. The ceremony's about to begin."

He quickly gathered his things and headed toward the door, muttering a pathetic "I'm sorry." I followed him with my eyes until he was out the door. I didn't have time for this.

I turned on Rosalie. "Please, a little help today!" I huffed.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She had said the words but very rarely did Rosalie ever really mean her apologies. I got the impression that she was only sorry that she'd been caught. My suspicions were validated when the next words floated out of her mouth. "I thought you wanted him to capture _everything _beautiful today?" She reached up and primped her perfect blonde curls.

"Whatever," I snorted. "Just don't cause any more trouble, okay?" I put my hands together like they were praying and begged, "please?" She smiled. I turned and headed toward the kitchen. When I pushed the door open I just about fell through the floor.

It was a mess!

It looked like a bomb had gone off. A bomb containing red wine. "What happened in here!" I asked trying to control myself. _Breathe!_ I told myself, _Breathe!_

"So sorry, Miss." The little lady started to explain in her broken English. "Someone knocked over a case of wine. We were trying to clean it up and knocked over one that had champagne. It kind of...exploded. The noise scared the chef and he threw the cake into the air."

"The _wedding cake_?" I asked on the verge of losing my cool.

"Well..." she paused. "yes, but it was only the bottom layer. We have the other three and it will still be beautiful, Miss."

"Please just get everything cleaned up. We'll be ready for you in less than an hour. Can you be ready?"

"Oh, yes, Miss. We will be ready."

"Okay, then," I muttered as I left the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were just coming in from outside.

"Where's Rose?" asked Emmett. I only glared at him. "What did she do?"

"I found her posing for the photographer." Emmett laughed. I just growled at him "Go find her and keep her under control. This is Bella's day. _Not_ hers."

Emmett put his hand up to his forehead in mock salute. "Yes, ma'am" he said in military fashion. He turned on his heel and disappeared further into the house.

Jasper took my hands and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. "Everything looks great. You did a really great job. You should be a wedding planner full-time."

I stepped back and smiled. "Tha-... Jazz, what's wrong?" I could tell by the look on his face that something was still really bothering him.

He frowned. "Edward is really edgy. Something is bothering him. He should be happy today. Is everything okay? Have you seen anything?"

"No, I looked while I was in Carlisle's office earlier. Bella's future is still sure. They get married. She's changed. We all live happily ever after." I was suddenly being thrown into one of my visions. _Edward was pacing under the arch in the yard. Bella was standing upstairs looking out the window. She crossed over to the couch and sat down. She looked troubled, more troubled than one should be on their wedding day. She looked toward the door and smiled. It opened and everything disappeared._

A heartbreaking scream deafened my ears. It took me a second to realize that it'd come from me.

"Alice?" Jasper sounded frightened. "What did you see?"

"Bella's future just disappeared!"

"What?" Jasper looked as confused as I felt.

It was only moments before the room was filled with people, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, even Charlie must have heard me. He was the last to arrive, breathing heavy.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Edward inquired with a strain in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but I think someone should check on Bella. I'll be right back." I explained scanning the crowd with my eyes. They rested on Edward.

"I'll come too." He said.

I shook my head and dropped my eyes from his face. "Look everyone. There's really no need to get excited. I guess I'm just a little nervous too. Just wait here and I'll check on her."

Edward started to follow me up the stairs. "It's okay, Edward. Wait here." I got the impression that I was missing something. As I started up the stairs I knew what that something was. I inhaled deeply. I knew that scent!

Jacob Black.

He was here.

With Bella!

I groaned quietly and opened the door without knocking.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review...Chapter 5 is waiting. ;)**


	5. All or Nothing

**Thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers...keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - All or nothing

Bella POV

A sickening scream erupted from downstairs and shattered the moment I was having with Jacob. The scream meant we were going to have company. "Hurry! We won't be alone for long!" I jumped up and scrambled to get my appearance put back together.

I reached up and touched my hair where the veil had once been. I could feel that my tiara was sitting crooked on my head. I looked in the mirror and realized I was a mess. My mascara had run because I'd been crying. What was left of my lipstick was smudged. I hurriedly tried to fix myself by rubbing my fingers frantically at the black under my eyes and the red around my lips.

My eyes felt as big as dinner plates when they met Jacob's. He smiled, winked and kicked my veil under the chair. I turned, looking into the mirror one last time as the door opened.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice shouted.

When I turned around I realized Jacob was sitting on the couch. At least he looked like nothing had happened. I didn't look _too_ bad. I hoped. Certainly not as put together as Alice had left me, but not as bad as a minute ago.

"Yes." I tried to sound innocent.

She looked from me to Jacob and her glare bore holes through him. "Edward," she said quietly. I knew only the vampires in the house would hear her. I also knew that this was going to get very bad, very fast. My heart started banging against my chest. Alice turned without another word and left.

Edward appeared in the doorway almost as soon as Alice had left. He took in my appearance and looked at Jacob. "What did you do to her?" he snarled. Of course he would blame Jacob.

"It's not him, Edward." I whispered so quietly I could barely hear myself but I knew he had heard me. "It's my fault." I stated, stronger.

"Bella?" Edward looked sick.

I _felt_ sick.

I took my eyes off of Edward's face and turned toward Jacob.

"Jacob, will you excuse us please?" I said as he was already starting to stand. He always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Just let me know if you need me." Jacob's voice was quiet, calm and reassuring.

"She won't need you, _dog_!" Edward growled. Jacob didn't react. His eyes remained locked on mine.

"Edward!" I snapped at him, returning my eyes to his face. "This is not _Jacob's_ fault."

Jacob left the room without another word. He turned just before he closed the door and mouthed "I love you". I smiled weakly at him.

As the door clicked, Edward let loose the intensity of his furious gaze. His eyes had never been a darker shade of onyx. "What's going on here, Bella?"

Tears stung my eyes. I hated that my tear ducts were tied to my emotions.

He waited, staring at me.

Finally he continued, "Do you still want to marry me?" His voice was calm, too calm. His face emotionless.

"I don't know" I whimpered. It sounded pathetic even to me.

"You don't know?" he roared, losing his composure momentarily. He took a deep breath and turned his back on me and said something softly. I couldn't be sure but I think he was calling Carlisle. Emotions overtook me as my tears turned into sobs. I walked to the couch and sat down burying my face in my hands. Again, I'd made a mess of everything. _I'm TOXIC!_ I yelled at myself.

Seconds later, Carlisle was standing at the door with pain evident on his face. All the Cullens knew what had happened here. There was no doubt of that now. I worried for Jacob's safety. Surely they wouldn't do anything with so many witnesses.

"What can I do, Edward?" Carlisle inquired. He did not to look at me.

"Please send everyone away. This is not going to happen today. Tell them we're sorry." Edward's voice was low and distraught as he spoke. He dropped to his knees with his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. Carlisle raised his hand in my direction without looking at me and walked out of the room. "Edward?" I stood and took a step toward him. He lifted his head avoiding my eyes.

"Please don't come any closer" he warned.

"I really am sorry. I did not expect things to end this way."

"I know. Please. I have to hear what happened from you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Shall I just ask the dog?" he spat.

"Edward, please. That will not make anything better." I had managed to compose myself enough to talk to him.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. I know what happened here. Look at you!" he yelled, closing his eyes in misery. I dropped my head. He again took a deep breath to gain control. "You and I both know what happened in this room just now. I want to hear it from your lips." He paused. "Please," he hissed.

"Okay." I would tell him _most_ of it. "I was all ready, standing here waiting for Charlie to come. For the ceremony to begin. There was a knock at the door. I thought it was Charlie. It wasn't. It was Jacob." He was listening quietly. I continued, "As soon as I saw him, I questioned everything. All the decisions I've made." I hesitated. "I... I still love him."

"I know." His response surprised me. I was sure he had known but to hear him confirm that knowledge was a shock to me.

"I'm sorry," I said again. He nodded. "I cannot marry you until I can be sure that I can give you my whole heart."

"I only want your whole heart, Bella." He looked at his hands. "I've told you before, I am a selfish creature. I am not willing to share you. Not with him. Not with anyone."

"Oh" was all I could squeak out. _Was he just being noble?_ I wondered.

"I will give you time, if you want it. As much time as you need. But in the end, I want it all. All or nothing." He turned toward the door. "I'll send Charlie in. I think that'd be best."

"Yes, I will leave immediately." I said as he walked out the door.

He opened the door and stopped. "I'll stay away. I don't want to cloud your decision. Let me know when you've made your decision."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as he exited, closing the door behind him. Huge sobs escaped my body as I started gathering my things. I tugged at the tiara. It hurt as the hair it was connected to struggled to release it. _I deserve that_ Once it was free I placed it into its blue velvet box. I gathered the jeans and t-shirt I'd come in. It was definitely not what I thought I'd be leaving in today.

The door opened again.

"Bella, honey, what's happened?" Charlie sounded really concerned. I was pretty sure that he knew what happened but didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, Dad." He crossed the room and took my hand. He lead me to the couch and sat down next to me. "This is such a disaster!" I sobbed.

"It will be okay, Bells."

"Where's Jacob?" My stomach tightened as I worried that he'd be okay getting out of a house full of angry vampires.

"He went home with Billy. He said just to call when you were ready to talk to him."

I nodded.

"Bella? What happened today?"

"Why would you invite Billy?" My voice sounded more harsh than I intended so I tried to manage a smile.

He smiled back weakly. "I didn't." My eyes went wide and I felt my mouth drop open. He went on, "I knew you didn't want me to say anything so I didn't. I was surprised when he showed up today. Billy said Edward had sent them an invitation."

"What?" I was really confused now. _Why would Edward send Jacob an invitation to our wedding? Was he gloating? Did he know this would happen?_ I was so confused. "Dad, I need to go home."

"Sure thing, kid. Get changed and we'll go."

"Can you get my zipper please?"

He smiled. "Turn around." As soon as the zipper was down Charlie headed for the door.

I quietly changed my clothes and gathered my things. I laid the beautiful engagement ring on the table next to the tiara and picked up my bracelet. I debated whether or not to leave Edward's charm -- but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already had today. I'd give it back later. I picked up a pen and simply scribbled "Sorry" on a piece of paper and placed it under Elizabeth Masen's ring.

As I left the room the house seemed deserted, disturbingly quiet. I knew the Cullens were here somewhere but I was not going to go looking for them. Charlie took my hand at the bottom of the stairs and we walked toward the door. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. "I'm sorry" I whispered quietly before Charlie shut the door. I wondered if I'd ever be welcome here again.

* * *

**A/N: Review...Chapter 6 is waiting!**


	6. Hard Calls to Make

**Thanks for all the reviews...They make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Six - Hard Calls to Make 

Bella POV

Charlie was kind enough to remain silent on the ride home. As we pulled into the driveway he asked, "what can I do?"

"Nothing, Dad." I shook my head. "This is something I need to figure out on my own." I opened the door and headed toward the house. In the kitchen, the message light was blinking on the answering machine. I closed my eyes tightly, having a pretty good idea whose voice I was going to hear.

"Bells. I just wanted to check on you. I hope you're okay. I'm here when you're ready. I love you."

"Oh, Jacob," I groaned. I was going to have to sort this out and fast. I could not leave our three lives in limbo for long. I couldn't handle it and I knew they couldn't either. _This is hell! _I thought. It was absurd for Edward to think he'd go to hell someday. He was there right now. Thanks to me.I smiled darkly at the irony.

_What kind of person does something like this?_ I cursed at myself.

I headed for the stairs when the doorbell rang. I stopped, waiting to tell Charlie I didn't want visitors -- no matter who it was.

"Bella!" she shrieked. _Aargh!_ It was Renee. "Where is she, Charlie? I got to the wedding or non-wedding or whatever. I was told that she'd called it off." Great! She was totally freaking out. "What happened?" she screamed at Charlie.I came around the corner to see my mother push past him as she shouted "Bella! I'm here. Bella?"

"Mom, I'm right here. There's no need to shout." I tried to put on a brave face for my mother. She could be kind of a drama mama and I didn't need that from her today.

"Oh, I'm sorry." It looked like her emotions were very much in conflict. Happy and sad at the same time. I'm sure she was happy that I'd stopped the wedding. Come to my senses. That was the term she'd used more than once with me. "What happened, Bella? Are you okay?"

"Look, Mom. I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this right now." She looked hurt. I turned to Charlie. "Dad, will you please explain as much as you can?" He nodded and I headed up the stairs to my room.

"Charlie, what is going on here. What happened today? I know I was a little late bu-..." She was interrupted as the doorbell rang again. I shuddered. I heard Charlie shush Renee and open the door.

"Hi, Charlie. Can I see Bella please?" It wasn't either of the voices I expected. It was Angela. My one and only true (non-mythical) friend.

"Um, I don't think she wants to see anyone right now, Angela." He began making my excuses for me.

"It's okay, Dad" I said as I stepped back down and around the corner.

As soon as our eyes met, she pushed past Charlie and hugged me. "What can I do, Bella?" I just shook my head. "Do you want to talk?"

"N-..." I started. But then I decided to rethink that decision. I needed to put a voice to my thoughts -- my feelings. "Do you mind?" I smiled as the tears began to burn my eyes.

"Not at all," she said as she took my hand and started toward my room. I followed willingly.

Charlie just smiled and excused himself to the kitchen, dragging Renee. I could tell that my choosing Angela over her as my confidante was not sitting well with her. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I had more important things to think about right now.

"But I'm her mother." I heard her whimper to Charlie.

"Not now, Renee" was the last thing I heard him say.

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. Angela closed the door and silently came to sit next to me. I leaned against her and let the tears flow freely. She sat in silence and let me cry, with her arm around my shoulders. She gently brushed my hair, untangling the rat's nest it had become.

When the sobs subsided, she handed me a tissue and smiled. Her eyes were warm and caring. I waited for her questions but they didn't come.

"What a mess," I said with a weak chuckle.

"Yes," she was nodding with her eyebrows raised, "mess would cover it." Her laugh matched mine. I attempted a smile. "You don't need to put on a brave face for me, Bella."

"I know." Again we sat without words. I knew I had to either talk about this or ask her to go home. Talk, I decided. "Ang." She looked up from her lap and nodded. "Jacob showed up today."

"Oh," was her calm response.

"I still have feelings for him." She simply nodded. The next words burst out of my mouth before I could censor them. "I kissed him." I cringed and waited for the accusations but she simply nodded again. "I am in love with him -- butI love Edward too. I have made a mess of everything. EVERYTHING!" I sniffed and blew my nose into the tissue. "I am in love with two wonderful men. Two men who love me. I have got to make a final choice and do it now." I looked hard into her eyes and waited for her response. Nothing came so I continued, "I have got to think this through carefully this time. I can't do it here though. I've got to get away. I think I should go home with my mom."

"Are you sure that's what you need?" Her eyes scrutinizing now. _This is what she reacts to? My wanting to go with my mom._ "Are you going to get unbiased advice from your mother?" She was so right. "I think we should go on a road trip."

"Sure, Ang. We'll do a Thelma and Louise cross country." I hoped she realized I was mocking her.

She giggled. "Well, not exactly Thelma and Louise but maybe a trip to the happiest place on earth wouldn't hurt. Besides, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe it would help." She was actually making sense. I did need to get away.

"Okay, Angela, you're on!"

She smiled really big and sighed. "You should tell them both that you're going though. You wouldn't want them to worry."

"I'll do that. When should we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready. Don't let your mom talk you out of this. She'll try, won't she?" I nodded. We both knew that Renee would want to fix this herself. In truth, there was no one that could fix this but _me_.

"Go home. Get packed. Tell Ben thanks for letting me steal you for a few days! And I'll call when I'm ready. We'll leave tonight."

"Sweet! See you later, Thelma." I smiled. She was a good friend and I desperately needed one of those right now.

As she left the room I made my way over to the phone. I stared at it for a long time and then finally picked it up. I dialed the number. My stomach spun into knots as it rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Bella." I paused waiting for the click. When it didn't happen, I continued. "Billy, can I talk to Jacob for a minute."

"Sure" came the reply. He sounded nice enough. Maybe I wasn't hated by _everyone._

"Bells! That was fast! It's good news, I hope." I could hear his cheesy grin through the phone.

"Jacob." I said laughing. He always had a way of making me smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for a while."

"Sure, sure." I recognized his 'whatever you say' tone immediately.

"I need some time to think all this through."

"Are you going alone?" His question was loaded with curiosity.

"No." I paused.

"Bella, who are you going with?" He was worried.

"Jake, I am going with Angela. Do not tell anyone though."

"I won't." he promised.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Don't worry."

"I will always worry. I love you! Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I love you too. Bye."

I knew that the next call would be even harder. I looked down at the phone, closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath. _Now or never, Bella. _I punched in his number and waited for the ring. Straight to voicemail. _This would be easier at least. _

There was no greeting, just a beep and I spoke quietly into the phone. "Um, Edward. It's me, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that, um, I'm going away for a while. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I just need some time to figure all this out." I paused, "I love you." I started to hang up but couldn't without apologizing again. I put the phone back up to my mouth. "I'm sorry. So very sorry." I hung up the phone and headed out of my room to face my mother. The thought made me cringe.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Chapter seven is almost ready.**


	7. Drama Mama

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks to rrryn for helping beta!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Drama Mama 

Renee POV 

I got out of the cab and ran toward the house. I thought it was odd that there was no one else here. The wedding was supposed to have started over an hour ago. It was deserted, eerily so.

I knocked on the front door and a really big guy answered. "Yeah?" He looked at me confused.

"Uh, hi. I'm Renee," I smiled, "Bella's mom."

"Oh. Uh..." he turned and headed toward another room in the house. "Come in. I'll get Carlisle."

I started wringing my hands, looking around at things. It was a little frightening. A couch was broken in two. The curtains had been ripped off the rods and there was a huge hole in the wall to my left. Something was really, really wrong here. I was startled when a voice came from behind me.

"Renee?" I turned to see Carlisle. He sure was stealthy. I hadn't heard any movement at all.

"Y- yes." I stuttered out. "What happened here today?" I asked, looking again at the aftermath.

"I think that's best explained by your daughter." His eyes were full of sadness and I began to hyperventilate.

"Where is my daughter?" I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself down.

He patted my hand and smiled, weakly. "She's okay. She's with Charlie. At home, I would guess." I had a million questions but none seemed appropriate to ask him. Bella was still single by the sound of things and this poor man was the father of the groom.

"I'll leave then." I pulled out my phone. "I'll just call a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous. Emmett will drive you to Bella's." He whispered something under his breath and out of nowhere, it seemed, appeared the big guy from before. "Renee, this is Emmett."

"Uh, hello, again." I sounded like an idiot.

"Come on. We'll take Rosalie's car." He said with a smile and I wondered what that meant. "I'll pull up out front." I nodded.

I waited on the porch for Emmett to pull the car around. It didn't take long. I could see why he was so excited to drive this car. It was one of the most beautiful cars I'd ever seen. Red was my favorite color!

He jumped out and opened the door for me. _What a gentleman._ I climbed in and he closed the door behind me. We began our drive to Charlie's. It seemed that by missing my flight I had missed a lot more than just the nuptials. I had been okay with missing those since I hadn't agreed wholeheartedly with them. Despite my feelings on marrying young, I was dying of curiosity. I know it killed the cat, but I wanted to know what happened.

"Emmett?"

"Um hum." He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"What happened today?"

"Uh, I think it's better that you hear that from Bella." He spoke in a tight voice. He was not happy about whatever transpired.

"Come on. Did Carlisle tell you to give me that answer? That's almost word for word what he told me."

"Renee," he began. "This is a very difficult situation." He paused trying to compose the correct words in his head. "Bella called off the wedding. We're hopeful that it will be back on very soon. That is all I'm going to say on the matter. Please do not ask me any more questions. I will not answer them." I took in his tone and realized that it was best to keep my mouth closed.

However, my brain was far from being silenced. _She called off the wedding. Maybe she'd come to her senses. She's too young to get married. Maybe she did listen to me after all. _I smiled. It was odd that I was a little happy. For all I knew Bella could be happy about this too. I would have to wait to see her.

I hadn't been watching where we were going. I'd been lost in my thoughts. We were suddenly in front of Charlie's. I realized it was record time. Or maybe it was just not that far. I hadn't been here in a while.

"Thank you, Emmett. Tell Edward I hope it all works out for the best." I turned to open the door and he was at the trunk getting my stuff.

I took my suitcase from him and headed for the house. He sped off before I could turn to wave goodbye.

I walked up to the door, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and wiped the smile from my face. Then I rang the doorbell.

Charlie opened it. I gave him the nastiest look I could manage as I yelled for my daughter. "Bella!" A girl would need her mother at a time like this.

* * *

I couldn't believe that Bella did not want to talk to me about her problems. She asked Charlie to explain what had happened today. I should have been offended. 

Then to have her choose to talk to Angela instead of her own mother. I am now officially offended.

Charlie had just smiled at her choice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the kitchen.

"But I'm her mother," I protested quietly. No need to make Bella feel worse.

"Not now, Renee" Charlie hissed into my ear.

I huffed and jerked my arm out of his hand. "Look, Charlie, I am her mother. I want to know what happened this afternoon _right now_!" My voice was shaking; I was so angry.

"Keep your voice down. Bella has had a rough day. I will not have you acting like this."

"Fine!" My voice was low but I was sure he got the message that I was still angry. "Tell me now. _Please_." I snarled.

He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath and began with the story.

Jacob Black had showed up.

They had a 'moment'.

She still loves him. Loves both of them.

The wedding is off, on hold, whatever -- no one's sure.

Bella has a horrible decision to make.

"Oh, dear." I mumbled. I felt the tears building in my own eyes for my daughter and her situation. No wonder she didn't want to talk with her mother. She knew how I felt about her marrying Edward in the first place. She must have felt that she could never get unbiased advice from me.

What a useless mother I was! I couldn't even put my own opinions aside long enough to help my own daughter.

We heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Angela. She smiled, waved and was gone.

I knew I had to compose myself before I could see Bella. I vowed that I wouldn't make this harder on her. If she did want to confide in me, I would be nothing but supportive. At least, I'd try.

I heard her coming down the stairs and I took a deep breath. _This is it._

"Mom. Dad." She sounded so sad. "I need to get away."

I jumped on that. "Great! Why don't you come spend some time with me in Florida." I watched as she winced. _Oops._ "Or not." I smiled.

"What did you have in mind, Bells." Charlie asked. _How was he so calm?_ I could kick myself.

"Well..." she started biting her lip. "Angela and I are going to Disneyland. The happiest place on earth." She attempted a chuckle.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, trying for supportive. I was afraid I just sounded nosy.

"Tonight."

Charlie got up and walked over to the counter. "Here take this." He handed her a cell phone.

"But Dad, I can't take your cell phone."

"Yes, you can. I'll get another one at the station. Besides you'll need it."

"Thanks, Dad." She hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. They had really bonded this last couple of years.

"Listen," he said, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes "if you need anything; you call. Promise?"

"I promise." She turned to leave and looked back. "Please don't tell _anyone_ where I've gone or that I'm with Angela, okay? I don't want to talk to any of them until I'm ready. I have to think this through without any influences."

"You got it, kid." He smiled at her and watched her leave.

"Charlie?" My voice sounded gruff.

He whipped back around and glared at me. "Don't start, Renee!"

I cleared my throat and began again, "you're really great with her. Thanks."

His face softened.

"I don't think I'm needed here; especially if she's leaving. I'll head back as soon as I can get a flight."

"Okay."

"You'll let me know if she needs me?"

"Of course."

I got up from the table and took my own cell phone out of my pocket. I looked down at it. "Doesn't the whole town know your cell number?"

He knew exactly what I was asking. "You're right. I'll go get her another one."

"No, she can just take mine."

"You can't call her." He was defensive.

"Oh, no, no, no. That's not why I'm suggesting it."

"Okay then. I think you're right. She'll take yours. We will not call her. We will not give her number out no matter what. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

I took it. "Deal." I agreed, shaking his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Please keep reviewing...It makes me happy :)**


	8. An Unknown Number

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers! --Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Bella POV

I was busy packing my suitcase when there was a knock at the door.

"You can come in." I wasn't sure I was up for the conversation that would follow the person entering my room, but I couldn't tell her to stay out.

"Hi, Bella." She sounded a little too perky. It scared me slightly. "Your dad and I were talking and we think it would be best if you took my cell phone instead of his on your trip."

"Mom, I can't have you calling me. I need to..."

She cut off my attack. "Bella." She looked at me. "Why does everyone assume I'm gonna be all pushy, calling you every five seconds." She smiled.

I smiled back; still suspicious.

She put her hand up "I solemnly swear not to call you. You can call me, but I will not call you. I will not give out your number to anyone." She smiled. "I promise."

She was being silly and it made me laugh. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's just that people know Charlie's number and they might try to call you. They won't know my number."

Renee POV

"But Mom, won't you need your phone?" That was my Bella. Always putting others needs before her own.

"I'll get a new one when I get home. It's the least I can do for you." I put the phone in her hand and turned to leave.

"Mom."

My heart jumped. "Yeah." I turned around.

"Thanks. I know it's hard for you not to know everything. The truth is I don't know _anything_. That's what I've got to figure out."

"I know, honey. I know." I hesitated. I didn't want to ruin this. I looked down at my hands. "Bella." I looked up into her eyes making sure it was okay to proceed. "You know I'll always be there if you need anything. If you want to talk."

"I know, Mom. Thanks."

"I'm going back home as soon as I can get a flight. So..."

"I'll call you when I've come to some kind of conclusion." She grinned and ran her fingers through her hair.

I crossed back across the room and hugged her. "You'll do the right thing. I know you will."

"I hope so." She didn't sound very convincing.

I fought the urge to get all motherly on her and kissed her cheek instead. "Goodbye, Bella. Have a fun trip."

"I will." She giggled the first resemblance of a real laugh I'd heard all day. On that note, I left Bella alone in her room.

Bella POV

Geez! I wonder what Charlie had said to Renee. She was cool. I can't believe she let me off the hook without playing _20,000_ questions. As much as I loved my mother I couldn't handle her freaking out over this. I was grateful to Charlie for calming her down.

I zipped up my suitcase and picked up the telephone to call Angela. She picked up on the second ring.

"You ready?" Not your normal greeting, but it worked.

"Yep, you?"

"Yep. I'll be there in a few." The line was dead and I hung up.

I reached into my drawer and pulled out the sock with my 'college money'. I stuffed it into my wallet. I looked around the room to make sure I had everything. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't need it. I wasn't gonna be gone _that _long.

I made my way down the stairs and sat my suitcase by the front door. I then went into the kitchen to say goodbye to my parents.

Renee was sitting at the table and Charlie was at the sink doing dishes.

"Well, I guess I'm off. Angela will be here any second."

Renee stood and hugged me a little too tight (I had had tighter ones though). "Bye, sweetheart. Have a great time. Don't rush your decision, make sure it's the one you can live with forever." She had no idea how appropriate her advice was.

"I will. Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Charlie had just finished drying his hands on a towel. I left one set of arms for the other. "It will all work out for the best, Bells. Just follow your heart -- and your head. Just think it through, you'll make the right decision."

Then he smiled a mischievous grin and his eyes twinkled. I knew he was going to tease me when he continued, "now you know who I'd pick."

"Dad." I scolded, narrowing my eyes and furrowing my brow faking the dramatics.

"I don't want you to let that influence you. You have to do what's right for you." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Although, Billy would make a great father-in-law."

"Dad!" I playfully slapped his arm.

"Kidding!" I knew he was serious -- at least a part of him anyway. He had always preferred Jacob to Edward. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too." A car honked out front. "Gotta go."

"Call us if you need anything." Charlie reminded me.

"Absolutely. Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that, I walked out the door and got into Angela's car. For the first time all day, I felt like things would be okay. I didn't know how, but they would be.

Eventually.

* * *

**A/N: Remember who loves ya...REVIEW! Chapter 9 is waiting... :)**


	9. Assumptions

**I love my reviews! Keep 'em coming! -- Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Assumptions 

Alice POV

As if this day wasn't bad enough I'd had another horrific vision.

Instead of calling for Carlisle I went to his office. I didn't want to draw any attention to what I'd seen. I knew Edward was too upset to be listening to my mind, but I blocked it the best I could anyway.

I heard Esme and Carlisle talking so I knocked softly. "Come in." Carlisle whispered. I pushed the door open and closed it behind me.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme was always so perceptive.

"Aro has decided to pay Bella a visit." I stated as calmly as I could. Yes, I was mad at Bella for hurting Edward. But I still loved her, still would protect her at any cost.

Esme gasped. "What? Why now?" She looked at Carlisle.

"I can only guess it's because of our little chat with Jane a while back." He speculated. "How long do we have?"

"Not long, a few days maybe." I answered. "We have to do something. We can't just let him kill Bella." We all just looked at each other.

Esme finally said what we were all thinking. "Bella is in no state to be changed right now. She has to make her decision first. She can't know what's coming or it might make her decision for her." She took a deep breath. "I would hate for her to regret that choice later...when it's too late to change it."

"I agree," said Carlisle. "Can you tell what her future will be, Alice?"

"No. I've tried but it keeps going from Edward to nothing. I can only guess she is still undecided."

"Okay. Well, we cannot do anything until that decision has been made with no outside influences or distractions. She must make this choice all on her own." He sighed. "That's the way Edward wants it too."

"We can't tell him this." The words rushed out of Esme's mouth like a tidal wave. Again, she was absolutely right.

"I think I should go check on her."

"No, Alice." Carlisle said with an edge in his voice.

"I won't let her know I'm there. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Edward POV

My phone rang and I knew that it would be Bella without even looking at the caller id. I did look though. I couldn't talk to her right now. I needed time to sort out my feelings on what had happened today. _My_ feelings on _her_ feelings for Jacob.

The phone rang again, signaling there was a voicemail. I wanted to listen to the message right then. To hear her beautiful voice. But I felt fear more than anything else. Fear of what she might say. _I'll wait_, I told myself, _Put off the pain._

I laid on _our_ bed and stared at the ceiling. How had this day gone so terribly wrong? If only I hadn't sent that stupid wedding invitation. If he hadn't showed up today, I would be married to her right now. She would be in my arms, forever.

Would it really be forever though?

She would have seen him sooner or later. When that time came she would have had to confront the feelings I knew she had -- even if she didn't. Her dreams gave her away.

My mind flashed back to one specific night.

I held her in my arms when she started to become restless. "Jacob," she whispered. "I need you, Jacob." A growl came from deep in my chest. "Please Jacob, don't ever leave me. I love you." What was left of my heart broke at that moment. Confirmation. All of my suspicions came crashing in on me. I wanted to scream out in agony but I didn't want to wake her.

Instead I held her as she talked to _him_ in her sleep all night.

The next morning I was still hurt -- and angry. I took it out on her. She didn't even know what she'd done. She asked. I told her everything was fine. What a coward I was.

What a coward I am!

I opened my eyes and noticed the little red light on the top of my phone. A message. Bella's message. I picked up the phone and sat it back down. _I can't. Not yet._

I had told Bella all or nothing. Did I really mean that? Could I live with only having part of her heart? Could I share her with the memory of Jacob Black, forever? I wasn't sure. I _was_ selfish. But I loved her so much.

Enough of this! I grabbed the phone, dialed my voicemail and hoped for the best.

"Um, Edward. It's me, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I'm, um, going away for a while. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I just need some time to figure all this out." she paused, "I love you." There was another long pause and then very quietly she said, "I'm sorry. So very sorry."

What had she done? Where had she gone? I told her I would give her space. Why would she feel the need to run away? "I hate you, Jacob Black!" I growled.

I snatched up my phone again and dialed Charlie's number. I needed answers.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, it's Edward. Where's Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't tell you that."

"Charlie, where is Bella?" I asked again, forcefully.

"Look, Edward. I can't tell you anything. Bella asked that we don't tell anyone where she is or who she's with."

"Who she's with?" I hissed. I did not like the sound of that at all. Charlie had always been partial to the dog.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything." It sounded as if Charlie had realized what he'd done. "I _will_ tell you that she is with a female." Relief rushed over me as he continued, "she is in communication with me and she will be okay. Don't worry."

"Please let me know if anything happens to her."

"I will," he promised.

"Thanks, Charlie." I said as I ended the call.

I ran to Carlisle's office and threw the door open. Three pairs of eyes met mine. I didn't give them a chance to say a word.

"Bella's run away."

"What?" all three of them shouted at the same time.

_What are you talking about, Edward?_

_Where did she go?_

_Why would she do that?_

The questions from their minds were maddening. "Can you please stop shouting at me in your heads?" I yelled. "Let's please discuss this out loud!"

"Okay, fine." Carlisle was always so even keeled. "Please explain what you're talking about. What do you mean Bella ran away?"

"She left me a message saying she was going away for a while. I was concerned so I called Charlie. He said she left instructions not to tell anyone where she was or who she was with."

"Who she was with?" _Jacob? _Alice had jumped to the same conclusion I had. When she realized I'd heard his name in her thoughts, she dropped her eyes and thought, _Sorry. I didn't mean that._

"No, that's what I assumed too. Charlie assured me that Bella was with a female."

"That's good, right?" Esme tried to soothe my worries.

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. At least if she was with Jacob he could protect her. She's out there running around with no protection whatsoever." I groaned in frustration. How could she be so irresponsible?

"I can guess who she's with, can't you?" Alice chimed in.

"Stop! Don't try to figure out anything more." Carlisle's tone was serious. We all looked at him. He closed his eyes like he was trying to concentrate. "Alice, I want you to tell Edward what you saw."

"You saw something?" I questioned her. She nodded.

Before I could say anything else Carlisle said. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

**A/N: Please review...They're better than money :)**


	10. The Plan

**Thanks for the reviews! --Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Plan 

Carlisle POV

While Alice explained what she had seen to Edward, I called for the rest of my family to join us. They had to be part of this too.

When everyone had arrived I quickly explained what our next problem was going to be. It seemed lately that's all we ever encountered -- one problem after another.

"What do you mean Aro is coming?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"That's what I saw." Alice confirmed.

"Bella can't be changed under these circumstances." Rosalie began. "She has a lot on her plate right now. We can't add this. She deserves the chance to at least consider staying human."

I nodded, "we couldn't agree more, Rose."

"So what are we going to do?" As Jasper spoke a wave of calm radiated from him.

"First, we all are going to stay calm. Thank you, Jasper." I smiled at him. "Secondly, I have a plan. Are you all willing to help? It a could be dangerous to our health if we don't pull it off. But if it works, we could save Bella from the Volturi forever."

All eyes were on me and all heads nodded in unison.

Edward was the one who spoke first. "What's your plan, Carlisle?"

"Well, how does everyone feel about faking a death?"

Alice giggled nervously. "Seriously?"

"He'll know she's not really dead when he reads our thoughts." Jasper pointed out.

"That's just it. We use our thoughts to _our _advantage." Everyone just looked dumb founded. So I continued, "did we see Bella leave today?" They nodded and Edward's face twisted in pain. I addressed him, "Didn't you get a phone call saying she'd gone away?"

Edward nodded.

"All we have to do now is forge a newspaper article stating that she died and make up a headstone for the cemetery. I really don't think he'll investigate too much. It should be enough to send him back to Italy, never to look in on Bella again."

"That's a great plan!" Rosalie clapped her hands. She was really excited about the prospect of Bella's heart continuing to beat.

"Yes, a great plan as long as she stays human." Edward's voice was low, miserable. "There is still a chance that she chooses me, ya know. What then? She'll want to be a vampire. The Volturi surely will know we did something fishy."

"I've thought of that too, Edward." I tried to calm him and smiled. "If she does make that choice then we'll go to Italy and tell them it was a misunderstanding. The police found a mangled body that they thought was Bella but she wasn't really dead. She returned home safe and sound shortly after their visit. After you two get married and you've changed her, we'll go pay them a visit. It will be very believable."

"But what if she comes back too soon? We don't know where she's gone or how long she'll be there." Rosalie pointed out.

"Actually, Rose, that is where you come in." She looked at me. "I would like for you to go find Bella. Don't let her come back until you hear from us."

"Okay."

With the first assignment made, I began working on the rest. "Jasper, you start on the newspaper article."

He nodded. "Consider it done."

"Emmett, I'd like for you and Esme to make up a beautiful headstone for the cemetery. Don't put it there until Alice gives us the okay. We'd hate for someone to inadvertently run across it."

They exchanged glances and Emmett gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, Edward and Alice. The three of us have got to work on the little 'movie' our memories will show Aro when he comes. I highly doubt he will ask anyone else anything. We are the closest to her. Can you do this?"

They both nodded. Edward had never looked more determined.

"Okay, Rosalie, you'd better get going. She can't be far yet." She got up, kissed Emmett and headed for the door. "Oh, and Rose..." She turned. "Don't contact us. We will contact you when it's safe for you both to come back."

"Got it!" With that, she flashed a big smile, blew Emmett another kiss and was gone.

"Okay, everybody, let's get this done. We don't know exactly how much time we have." I turned to face Alice. "Be sure to give us the heads up we need."

"I will. Don't worry."

I remembered the most important part of my plan. "Jasper, you will play a very big role in our little production. You must let Aro _feel_ the depth of our loss." He nodded. The three of them stood and left the room without another word.

This had to work.

I concentrated on Alice's face. Her eyes were shut, her expression stern. When her eyes opened, she smiled.

Edward and I both let out our breath in relief and we began to discuss our part of the plan.

* * *

**A/N: I love to know what you think...REVIEW:)**


	11. Pros and Cons

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! You're awesome!!! -- Thanks to rrryn for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Pro and Cons 

Bella POV

Angela was right. This was a good idea. She let me do whatever it was that I felt like doing at the moment whether that was crying, laughing my head off or saying absolutely nothing at all. She followed my lead. I had never been more thankful for her friendship than I was right now.

We'd been on the road for almost six hours. Just a couple more and we'd be at our first stop. Roseburg, Oregon. I was glad that Angela had done this trip with her family before. Her dad had given her the map they'd used a of couple years ago when they had made the 20 hour drive to Disneyland.

20 hours!

So far so good though. It hadn't been a bad drive. I was even taking my turn. When Angela fell asleep, my thoughts seemed to drift to the problem at hand. What had I done to my life. "How am I going to fix this._" _I even found myself talking out loud. As long as she kept snoring I knew I would be alone with my thoughts.

"Okay, Bella. So you made the choice once already. Evidently, you didn't think it through very well. How can you possibly make this decision?" I paused, bit my lip and tried to think of a solution.

"Pros and Cons. Yeah, that'll work. Let's try that." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so Edward. Pros. He's beautiful. Just thinking his name makes my heart melt." This was so not going to work. Let's try the cons. "Cons. What is it about Edward that could be a negative?" Again I paused to consider.

"Edward can be overprotective." That worked. "But so can Jacob." _Aargh! _I was going to have to stick to their differences.

Angela snorted restlessly. I guess I wouldn't be able to think out loud after all.

_Edward is so serious all the time whereas Jacob is carefree._

_Jacob is younger than me. Edward is older, by a lot._

_Edward hurt me. Jacob hurt me too. But I've hurt them both worse!_

"This is not helping!" I mumbled under my breath. "This is ridiculous!" _What will I be sacrificing with each choice? _This is a good line of questioning. I would focus on _me_ instead of them.

_Edward. If I choose Edward, I will have to give up getting older. _I could definitely live with that.

_I would have to give up blushing, crying and hopefully being a klutz. _Those were three things I could _definitely_ live without.

_I would also have to give up eating food. _I wasn't sure how much I liked the idea of drinking blood. _I'm sure I'd get used to it. _I wrinkled my nose at the idea.

_My heart would no longer beat. _

_I wouldn't _need _to breathe._

_I could run really fast. _

_I could probably beat Emmett at arm wrestling. _I smiled at that.

_Okay, this is good. I think I'm getting somewhere here. What else? _

I stared out the window when my train of thought made my stomach jump.

_If I choose Edward, I will have to give up Charlie, Renee, Angela... _I involuntarily looked at my sweet friend sitting in the passenger seat and I felt really sad.

I made myself continue.

_I would also never have children. _I didn't really want any right now. But after talking with Rosalie and watching Esme, I wondered if my feelings on that might change someday.

_I would have to give up the sunshine, at least in public view. _I realized the double meaning of sunshine -- Jacob -- and forced myself to keep going.

_Okay, so let's consider Jacob. _I had to try to be unbiased.

_By choosing Jacob, I would have to give up..._

_Edward. And the Cullens. _I was saddened by that.

I continued to stare ahead out the windshield at the highway considering all the other things I would lose by choosing Jacob. That's when it hit me. _Nothing. I would sacrifice nothing else. _

_Can I live without Edward -- forever? _I had once considered him the love of my existence. Had that changed somewhere along the line?

_Can I live without Jacob?_

_Holy Crow! _All the progress I thought I'd just made was now in the proverbial toilet and I would have to start all over again. How frustrating! It seemed that all my mind wanted to do was go around and around in circles. I was going to take a break from thinking about this for now. We were only 10 miles from Roseburg so I decided to wake Angela since I had no more idea than a frog where I was supposed to go once we got there.

"Ang. Wake up."

"Huh?" she grumbled.

"We're almost there."

"Oh." She said, rubbing her eyes. She looked around to get her bearings. "Okay, it's just up here a little ways off to the right."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review :)**


	12. Spiders in the Shower

**I love your reviews! Please keep it up! -- Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Spiders in the Shower 

Bella POV

So the rest of our road trip was rather ordinary. It took us another two uneventful days to get to Disneyland, but we made it. We'd been here for two days now. Today would be our third. I had had a lot of fun -- more than I would have thought possible given what waited for me back home.

We had seen all the characters, and had our pictures taken with most. However, I did get the odd feeling I was being watched while on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, in the Haunted Mansion and even in Space Mountain -- wherever it was dark.

I was suddenly angry. Edward. Surely, he wouldn't have followed me. He said he'd leave me alone so that I could make this decision on my own.

My anger turned to terror. _What if it's someone unfriendly? _I made myself relax. _Stop it! You're being ridiculous! _

"Hey, Bella!" Angela had returned from the bathroom and was tugging on my arm. "Let's go ride those next."

I followed her gaze to the teacups. "Again? You really want to ride the teacups again?"

She laughed.

"How many times did we ride them yesterday? Five? Six?"

"I know. But the line's short and I really like them."

I smiled a big cheesy smile, straightened my 'ears', hooked my arm in hers and started skipping toward the oversized teacups and saucers.

We were laughing so hard I thought I was going to be sick as we exited the ride. Angela could really spin that thing fast. I was doubled over in a huge belly laugh when reality came crashing in on me.

As I lifted my head I came face to face with a wolf. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Okay, so it was only the Big, Bad Wolf and his comrades, the Three Little Pigs, but still. I laughed at how silly I was being.

"Let's grab some lunch," I suggested. And we headed off toward the food venue.

As I chewed on my hamburger I pondered the meaning of the whole wolf thing. I never really considered the wolf and pig story a 'Disneyland thing' but then I wasn't sure why I would be surprised to see a giant wolf among the oversized ducks and mice.

My mind seemed to go off on a tangent and I wondered if the Big, Bad Wolf had ever imprinted. I giggled at the stupidity of the thought.

Imprinting.

Jacob imprinting.

That little fact could change everything **-- **would change everything. If he hadn't imprinted yet -- he said he hadn't -- then he still could. If he did, he would have no choice but to leave me just like Sam had left Leah.

I shook my head, trying to shake myself out of this little piece of reality.

Screw the mouse! I had to talk to a wolf, _my _wolf...NOW!

I jumped up, surprising Angela.

"What's up, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Ang. You're being so patient with me and I appreciate it. I've had lots of fun, but I really need to get back."

"Okay," was all she said as she stood up and headed toward the entrance of the park. If it had been anyone else I'm sure I would have gotten grief.

* * *

By the time we'd gotten back to the hotel, I had to use the bathroom really bad. My bladder could only handle so much liquid. I ran in and shut the door. I sat down on the toilet. Relief. 

I about fell in the floor when the shower curtain flew open.

There was someone in my shower!

I screamed...

Realizing at the same moment that I knew this somebody.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela was on the other side of the door trying to come in. I was sure glad that I'd locked it.

"Yeah, I just saw a spider." _Vampire. Spider. Close enough. They both suck blood. _"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed to the beautiful blonde vampire standing in my shower...on my road trip...where I was trying to get away...undisturbed.

"Bella, you can't go home." Her voice was strained.

"What do you mean I can't go home?" I growled in a low whisper.

"Well, you _can _go home -- just not yet."

"Why?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. There is just a little danger..."

"Danger?" I cut her off. What was going on back home that they were trying to protect me from?

"Yes, just a little something that needs to be taken care of. No big deal at all, really."

"Really?" sarcasm was dripping from the word. She just nodded as her eyes looked passed me to the mirror. She tipped her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Stay here." I hissed.

I walked out into the room. Angela was talking on her phone. I assumed filling Ben in on our adventures. She stopped talking and looked up at me. I made the 'ok' sign with my fingers and hastily picked up Renee's cell phone from the table and dialed the number. One ring. Two rings. "Bella?"

"Hi, Dad. I'm just calling to check in. How are things?"

"Everything's fine. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, lots of fun. We're gonna be heading home first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good deal. I can't wait to see you."

"Hey, Dad." I paused just for a second. I wasn't sure I wanted an answer to the question I was going go to ask.

"Yeah?" He sensed my hesitation.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on there?"

"No, why?" He was perplexed by my question.

Relief washed over me. "Oh, no reason. Just curious. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"See you in a couple days. Bye." _Maybe it really was just a 'little' danger. Edward would freak out over a hang nail. _If I hadn't known his middle name was Anthony, I would've thought it was Overprotective. I smiled at the joke in my head.

"Hey, what was that about?" I'm sure my conversation must have sounded as odd to Angela as it had to my dad.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to check in." She nodded and then looked out the window. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Cool. Watch out for killer spiders." She teased.

I laughed with her. If she only knew.

"And then we went on the teacups again." I heard her say as I shut the bathroom door.

When I pulled the shower curtain back again Rosalie was still standing there. "What are you doing, Bella? I told you you can't go home yet."

"It takes three days to get home. So you'll just have to tell them to hurry. I've got questions that need answers. This limbo hell I'm in is driving me crazy. I can only imagine what it's doing to Edward and Jacob." She let out a low growl as I said Jake's name. I ignored her. "Get out, 'cause I'm getting in!" I reached up to turn on the water as she rushed passed me.

"Bella, you can't do this. Don't make me stop you." She sounded determined.

I matched her tone, "I will hitch hike all the way back if I have to, but I _am _starting back first thing tomorrow."

"Bu-..." she started. She was interrupted by her cell phone buzzing. She put it to her ear without saying a word. The voice on the other end was low and fast. I couldn't tell who it was. After only moments, she clicked it shut and smiled. "Okay. Have a safe drive home." Her tone was sticky sweet.

I opened my mouth to ask questions. I blinked and she was gone. _Weird...even for the Cullens._ I shrugged my shoulders and got in the shower.

With the warm water running down my back I remembered something. I wasn't crazy! I was being watched. _What a relief! It was Rosalie._

I sighed and got ready for bed.

A good night's sleep would do me good.

* * *

**A/N: I need to know what you think...Review:)**


	13. Day of Mourning

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I love you! -- Thanks to rrryn for being the beta!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Day of Mourning 

Aro POV

I slowly walked up to the Cullen's house. Excitement flowed through me as I knocked on the door. I couldn't wait to see how sweet Bella had turned out. She was such an interesting creature. Never before had I met anyone who could thwart my abilities.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited. It opened and everything inside the Cullen's living room was draped in black. _Interesting décor_. The members of the family that were present looked awful. Surely this was not because of my visit. I am really a pleasant person to be around. I stifled a chuckle.

"Is everything okay? You look like someone died." I had been attempting a joke but the little one called Alice wailed. Edward shook his head and dropped it into his hands. "Carlisle, what has happened?"

"Aro, this is a very difficult time for my family. Our sweet Bella has been taken from us."

"Taken by whom?" If she had been taken why were they sitting here? Why had they not gone after her? This was so weird.

"I guess it'd be better to start at the beginning." He choked out.

I reached out for his hand and sighed, "This will be easier for both of us." He complied.

His thoughts went right to a beautiful day with flowers and guests -- a wedding. Bella standing in front of Edward, shaking her head and crying. Edward dropping to his knees with his face in his hands.

Next, Bella was leaving with a man I assume was her father. She whispered "I'm sorry."

I almost let go. This was horrible to experience the pain of this family, but I had to know all of what happened.

The next flash was Edward standing in front of a table holding a ring. Followed by him rushing into a room announcing in panic, "Bella's run away."

The flashes were faster now.

A newspaper clip with the story of a young woman's body found mangled. The family standing around a headstone in the cemetery with the name of Bella Marie Swan on it.

I released Carlisle's hand and looked around the room. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I know how much you all cared for that girl. She was quite remarkable. I was really looking forward to seeing her."

Esme wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Do you mind if I see the newspaper article? I'd like to read it." Carlisle picked up the paper from a table and handed it to me. I quietly read the words and looked up. "And they think we're the monsters."

Carlisle closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I'd really like to pay my respects to her. Edward, would you accompany me to the cemetery?" He looked up to meet my gaze. I hadn't seen pain like that since the last time I'd seen him when he was begging for death. The love this vampire had for his human was so extraordinary.

"Okay. Carlisle you would come with us please? I'm not sure I can do this on my own." Edward's voice was so sad.

"Is that okay with you, Aro?"

"Sure. Who am I to disagree with a grieving man?" I smiled.

As we entered the cemetery, the mood was somber. It never ceased to amaze me how this little human girl affected the Cullens. Edward lead the way, walking slowly, taking his time. It was a tad irritating. I had seen turtles move more quickly.

At the furthest end, under the shade of a beautiful tree, was a large marble heart with Bella's name on it. "Beloved daughter and friend. We will miss you." Was the inscription.

This was too depressing. _I_ almost felt like breaking down -- almost. Why was I being so affected by this? I was a heartless vampire after all. _Crazy! _I'm done with this sadness. I had interfered with this family's grieving for long enough. Time to go home.

"Well, I guess I'll be going home then. Edward, I truly am sorry." I reached out and touched his hand.

His thoughts now flashed into my mind.

Bella standing in her dress. Edward asking "do you still want to marry me?" Her response being "I don't know." The pain and anger he felt was more than enough to damper my already depressed mood. I let go quickly.

"Goodbye then." I turned and walked into the trees. Just before they would have been out of my sight, I looked over my shoulder to see Edward drop to his knees as a tearless sob racked his shoulders. I shook my head and ran toward home. My _happy_ home.

* * *

**A/N: Please review... :)**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**I love my reviewers! Thanks!!! -- Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Home Sweet Home 

Jacob POV

Bella had been gone for seven miserable days. I had no idea where she'd gone and it was driving me crazy. I didn't like the idea of her running around without protection. That was one thing that I did respect about Cullen; he always looked out for her. Although, he couldn't protect her from himself.

I'd spent a lot of time running these last few days. Yesterday we smelled a bloodsucker. It stayed out of our territory, so we didn't have to deal with it...yet.

I was finding it really hard to sleep. When I did, I dreamt of her -- and _him_. It was making me insane. I hope she makes a decision soon or they're going to have to put me in the funny farm.

The ringing of the phone made me jump. I raced over and picked it up before it could ring a second time. "Bella?" I asked. I knew it was wishful thinking, but...

She laughed. "How did you know it was me?"

Elation filled my body. "I was just hoping, I guess. Are you home?"

"Not yet. We'll be home late tonight. I just wanted you to know that I'm safe."

"Oh." Disappointment was evident in my response. I tried to hide it. "Did you have fun?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She paused. I hoped this wasn't bad. "Um..." _Oh, no._ "I haven't made any decisions yet. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."

"Sure, sure. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. We'll talk soon. I promise."

I hung up the phone utterly confused. I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I headed out the door to do the only thing I could -- run.

Bella POV

As I hung up the phone, Angela asked "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I should probably call Edward too."

"Yeah, probably."

I opened the phone again and pushed the numbers, slowly. It rang twice and went to voicemail. _At least he's making this easy on me. _"Hi, Edward. It's Bella. I'm on my way. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'll be home late tonight. I'll call you soon. Love you." I pressed end and laid the phone in my lap. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the seat.

Angela giggled darkly. "Boy, Bella, I don't envy you."

"Gee, thanks for your help."

"Do you want my help?" Her question was hesitant. "I know you wanted to come to your decision all on your own and I don't want to offer any unwanted advice."

"At this point, I'm at a loss. Any insight you have would be actually really appreciated." It didn't mean I had to take her two cents. But the dialog I was having with myself wasn't helping me make any progress.

"Okay, here's the deal, Bella. It seems to me that you have already made this decision and just don't want to admit it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your subconscious has already decided." I just stared at her. I was lost as to what she was getting at. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

_Of course. _I nodded.

"I have just spent seven days with you, awake and not. There was only one name crossing your lips when you weren't able to think so hard. I would assume that means something."

_Dang! Angela was going to be so helpful. _

Edward POV

I was so relieved when Aro had bought our little act. Now, if nothing else, Bella would be safe from the Volturi forever. That I could definitely live with. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _Edward, can I come in? _The question came from Rosalie's mind.

Rosalie was home. She'd just been with Bella.

"Please." I practically shouted. I wanted to know what she had heard, if anything. I was moved so that I was sitting when she entered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was home," she said.

I tried to act nonchalant. "Everything went well, I guess?" She nodded. "How's Bella?"

"She's fine. I scared the crap out of her," She laughed

"She knew you were there? Oh, Rosalie. Was she mad?" I couldn't believe she would reveal her presence to Bella. I hope Bella doesn't think I sent a spy.

"It's okay, Edward." She assured me.

"What happened? Why would you let her know you were there?" I fought to keep my voice low.

"She decided to come home two days early. I couldn't let that happen. So I just jumped out and told her she couldn't come home until I told her it was okay."

"Are you nuts?" I yelled.

"Look, Edward. It's fine. Really." Her voice was soft as she tried to appease me. "Besides, she should be home tonight."

"Thanks, Rose." I groaned dismissively. I didn't want to talk anymore. She just snorted and left the room. I had so much to think about.

Just then, my phone rang. I looked down at the caller id. I didn't recognize the number. I just tossed the phone onto the bed and laid down again to resume my staring at the ceiling.

Another ring signaling a voicemail came. Curious, I picked it up and dialed. "Hi, Edward. It's me, Bella..." The rest of the message just ran together except for the words, "be home late tonight...Love you." Was there a decision?

I would wait and go to her house later to check on her after she was asleep. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep myself.

Bella POV 

When Angela pulled up in front of the house, I turned to face her. "Okay, so who do you think my subconscious has already chosen?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, please. Who's name did I say while I slept?" I was almost begging.

"It wasn't just his name, Bella. You said you loved him over and over." I didn't speak. I just waited for her to continue. She took her eyes off of mine and looked out the windshield, staring into nothingness. Without looking at me she whispered, "Jacob."

My heart jumped at the sound of his name, but I didn't outwardly react. I just reached for the door handle, opened it and said, "Thanks for _everything_, Angela. You are a good friend."

"I'd do anything for you, Bella. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks." I got out of the car. "Oh! Tell Ben thanks for sharing you." She was giggling as I closed the door. I waved and walked toward the house. Charlie met me on the porch.

"Hey, kid! How was your trip?" He pulled me into a hug.

"It was really fun. I brought you something." We walked into the house and I put my bags on the couch. I reached into the Disneyland sack and pulled out the Mickey Mouse fishing hat I'd gotten for Charlie.

"Wow! I love it. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I waited to be bombarded with questions. Instead he just smiled.

"You must be tired. Why don't you head on up to bed." I had the best dad ever!

"I will. Thanks, Dad." I gave him another hug, gathered my things and headed up the stairs. I just threw everything in the corner and headed for the bathroom. A long, hot shower was just what I needed.

I stood under the water until it was no longer warm. I finished up, put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt my body relax and sleep overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think...Review :)**


	15. Three's a Crowd

**My reviewers are AWESOME! I love you! Please keep 'em coming! -- Thanks to rrryn for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Three's a Crowd 

Jacob POV

I had been running for a while when I became aware of where I was. I phased back and moved closer to the house. There were no lights on. I wondered if she was home yet. I inhaled deeply trying to catch her scent. It was strong. She must be home.

I entered through the back door and quietly made my way to her room. There she was, my Bella, the girl I loved more than anything in this world. She was sleeping peacefully. I was so glad that she was finally home, back in Forks, where she belonged. Safe.

I walked over and brushed the hair away from her face so I could see it better. When my hand touched her cheek, she brought her hand up to touch the spot where mine had just been. "Oh, my Jacob," came from her beautiful lips. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her. Instead I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. I just watched her. There was no more movement, no more talking. I knew she was in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. I hadn't slept well at all since she'd been gone. I'd worried about her. Now that she was home, safe, I could sleep. I closed my eyes.

Edward POV

It was finally late enough to chance a visit to Bella's. I only wanted to make sure she was truly safe. I knew she'd be sleeping. I promised myself that I would only watch. No touching.

As I came out of the forest, I could smell _him_.I froze. What was he doing here? Had there been a decision? Had Bella asked him to come? I turned to leave. I stopped, looking back at the house. If she had made a decision, I deserved to know. I wouldn't let them know I was here. But I had to see what was going on in there.

I climbed in the window and relief came in a wave. Jacob was asleep in the chair. I was pretty sure that he was just doing the same thing I was -- making sure Bella was really safe. I walked over to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully. That was all I needed to know. I made my way back to the window to leave. But I knew he was here and I wanted him to know that I had been here too.

I walked over and kicked his foot. He woke up with a start. "What the--" he yelled. Bella stirred.

"Shhh..." He rubbed his eyes. "Some protector you are." I mocked him.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't like the insinuation in his tone so I copied it as I used the same words, directed back at him.

"What are _you _doing here?"

He glared at me, but his face softened as the words came from his mind. _I just wanted to make sure she was really okay. I worried so much while she was gone._

"Yeah, me too."

He looked up at me and thought, _I guess we're more alike than we care to admit, huh?_

I nodded, then averted my eyes from his to Bella lying on her bed. We sat there in silence. The only sounds were the even breathing of the girl we both loved. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's head lean back against the chair and his eyes close. I looked at him.

_Have you talked to her?_

"No, you?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, shaking his head.

_Do you know if she's made a decision yet? _

I shrugged.

_Is this killing you? _

I growled.

_Me too. _There was a pause before he continued, _You know I'd never hurt her. I will love her until the end of time._

I crunched my eyes closed. I did not want to hear these things. I wanted to tell him to shut up. How dare he?

Bella stirred and both of us looked at her. As she whispered, "Jacob" he turned his gaze to me and fought back a grin. _Yes! _came loud and clear into my mind. I groaned.

_Sorry, I know that had to be hard on you. _I closed my eyes. _I have to ask you though, Edward_ --I opened my eyes and looked at him. "With all due respect. Man to man." His eyes were sincere. I waited. "Can you honestly live forever being haunted by my memory, knowing that deep down in her heart somewhere she's still in love with me." His voice was a low whisper.

How many times had I asked myself that same question? Sitting here now in the same room with him and hearing her say his name was more than I could take.

"No." My response was soft, vulnerable. I wanted to take it back as soon as I'd said it. But I knew it was true.

I walked over to him and he stood. He was so much taller than I was. I wish he'd stayed seated. I had to say this then I would leave.

"Look, Jacob Black. I do love Bella. I know you would be good for her, probably better than I could ever be. You can give her things that I only wish I could." He smiled arrogantly at me. I continued, "This is _her_ decision. I promised her that I would never walk away from her again, so I will respect whatever decision she makes. If I am lucky enough to be the one she chooses, I will spend every day for the rest of my existence trying to get her to forget you. Your ghost _will_ haunt me and I will hate it, but I will let _her_ make that choice."

"Fair enough."

"If she chooses you, then I shall be happy for all the things that you can give her that I sadly cannot. I will respect that decision and move on with my life." He snickered under his breath at the word 'life'. I kept going, "Jacob, I would expect the same from you."

"I will respect whatever decision she makes." He quickly looked at her and then his eyes returned to me. "You have to know that I did not intend to stop your wedding. I just wanted to say goodbye to her. I knew she was going to be changed shortly after the wedding and that would be the end of _my _Bella."

"I know."

Bella rolled over mumbling, "I'll huff and I'll puff..."

We looked at each other and chuckled.

"We should go," Jacob suggested. I agreed.

"Good luck to you." I stuck out my hand. He took it and with that we parted ways.

Bella POV

My dreams were weird tonight. I was in a house of straw with Jacob **-- **human Jacob** --** standing outside.

"Bella, my sweet. Bella, my sweet. Let me in."

"Only if you'll kiss my chinny chin, chin." I giggled.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll make it a sin." He growled as he rushed through the door and took me in his arms. His growls continued as he kissed my fiercely.

A sound from outside interrupted us. He turned to see the silhouette of a girl. He took one look at her and left me standing in our little straw house all alone. "NO! Jacob." I awoke screaming, breathing heavy. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:03. I laid back down and tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep. Instead, I just stared at the ceiling.

Jacob's imprinting status would have a huge impact on my final decision.

I laid on my bed for as long as I could, but at 5:37 I rolled over and got up. I started to go through my suitcase. I put the dirty clothes in my hamper and hung up the ones that were still clean. I placed the empty suitcase in the closet and started looking through my souvenirs.

I picked up the picture from the log flume and noticed a beautiful blonde just behind me. I laughed. I hoped Rosalie had had a good time protecting me -- warning me -- whatever it was she was doing.

I heard Charlie get up. I waited until he'd gone downstairs then I grabbed my bag of toiletries and some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered and did my hair and actually put some make-up on. This was going to be an important visit to La Push. Probably the most important one since that morning I realized what Jake was.

I checked my appearance one last time and headed back to my room. It was now almost 7:00. If I drove really slow, I could stretch it into a half hour. 7:30 was late enough for Jake. If he was still asleep, I'd just have to wake him.

I was sure he would forgive me.

This was much too important to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think...Review :)**

**I won't be able to post again until Tuesday. So, Chapter 16, "Jacob's Imprint" will be up on Tuesday. I'll try to post early:)**


	16. Jacob's Imprint

**Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers! I love you!!! -- Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Jacob's Imprint 

Bella POV

I ran down the stairs and found the note from Charlie -- fishing, of course. I grabbed my keys and ran for my truck. I put the key in and remembered the magnet I'd gotten for Billy. It was just a little something to let him know that I'd thought of him while on my trip. I ran back into the house to get it.

I dug through the bag, searching for it. I pulled out the t-shirt I bought and threw it over my shoulder. I wasn't sure I would give it to Jake, but just in case. I found the magnet and headed outside.

Once back in my truck, I turned the key. It roared to life. I took a deep breath and shifted it into drive.

I pulled into the front of Jacob's house at 7:32. I cut the engine. _This is it. _

I knocked on the door softly. Billy answered quickly. "Bella! How was your trip?" It was actually two questions in one.

I chose to answer only the question he'd asked, not the underlying one. "It was really fun." I looked into the house passed him. "Is Jacob here?"

"Yeah, he's still asleep. I'm sure he'd want you to wake him though." My eyes made their way to his. He smiled.

I smiled back as I entered their small house. "Here," I handed him the mouse shaped magnet, "I got this for you."

"Thanks, that was very thoughtful of you." His eyes were warm, yet concerned. "Go on, I'll let you wake him."

I walked back to Jacob's room and opened the door. The moment my eyes found him sleeping peacefully on his bed my heart started thumping against my chest. I struggled for breath. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

I concentrated on making my feet move, never taking my eyes off his sleeping form. When I got to the bed I sat on the edge. "Jake," I whispered softly, touching his shoulder.

He sat up swiftly, disoriented. I jumped back. "Bella?"

"Hi." I smiled weakly. He just looked at me. He rubbed his eyes. Blinked. And grabbed me and pulled me into another one of his bone crushing hugs.

Jacob POV

My heart was beating out of my chest. "I'm so glad you're back, safe. I missed you so much." I kissed her on the cheek. Something was wrong though. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her face. "Is everything okay?" I asked trying to understand her expression. _Oh, no. She's chosen Edward. _I closed my eyes avoiding the pain that was coming.

"Jacob," she spoke so softly. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. "I have one question for you. I want the absolute truth." I nodded. "This question is the do or die one for me, okay?" I cringed at the irony of her word choice.

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She exhaled, opened her eyes and took my hands. She turned to sit with her legs crossed under her so that she was facing me completely.

"Jacob, have you..." she paused. I raised my eyebrows encouraging her to continue. "Have you, um..."

I squeezed her hands. "Just spit it out, Bells. Have I what?"

Another deep breath and then the words rushed out, "have you imprinted?" _This was not the question I was expecting._

"Have I _imprinted_? That's your do or die question?"

"Yes." She dropped her head. "See, if you haven't, then you still could. I couldn't handle having you leave me like Sam left Leah."

I pulled her into my lap. "Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella." I kissed her.

She kissed back only momentarily before pulling away. "Jacob, please. Answer the question."

"Yes, I have." I was so excited to finally tell her what I wanted to tell her all those months ago.

"You have?" her voice cracked and the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Bella." I hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. "You are the one who is destined to be mine forever. I want to give you the future you saw once."

"You imprinted on me? I am your..." she stopped.

"Soul mate." I finished her sentence and kissed her deeply, but she pushed against my chest, backing away from me.

"What kind of sick game are you playing, Jacob," she spat. Her eyes narrowed. Her face was livid.

"I'm not playing any games." I spoke the words as sincerely as I could.

"You told me that you had not imprinted on me -- on anyone. Why change your story now?" Her anger and frustration filled the room.

I stood and pulled a shirt out of my drawer. "Let's go for a walk." I pulled her toward the door. She followed slowly.

My heart was beating intensely in my chest. How was I going to convince her that I'd lied before? I was not lying now.

We walked quietly toward trees behind the house. We came up to a rock and I sat down. I pulled her toward me. She stood between my legs with her arms folded across her chest. I put my arms around her waist. With me sitting and her standing we were almost the same height. She kept her eyes from my face.

"Bella?" She just grunted. "Bella, look at me, please. If you're going to understand this, you have to look into my eyes." She stubbornly let her eyes make contact with mine. "Bella, you want the truth?"

"Uh, yeah," came an irritated, sarcastic reply.

"Okay, you have to promise me that you will not take your eyes off of mine. Promise?"

"As long as you promise the same thing."

I pulled my hands from her waist and took her hands in mine, interlocking our fingers. I looked down at them. I rubbed her knuckles with my thumbs. "Deal," I said as my eyes made their way back up to hers. "My sweet Bella." I waited. She bit her lip. "Do you remember when I told you that I would never find anyone else." She continued to bite her lip while she nodded. "Well, the truth is that I imprinted on you long ago." She gasped. I squeezed her hands. "I lied to you before because I would rather not have you than have you choose me because of some stupid wolf thing. I have loved you for so long." Her eyes began to glisten. I hoped that was a good thing. "I wanted you to want to be with me because you loved me as much as I loved you -- or almost as much." She smiled meekly. The first tear spilled over onto her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. She took my hand in hers and kissed it.

"Jacob. I'm sorry you felt like you had to lie to me."

"I just didn't want you to be with me out of some warped sense of obligation. I needed for me to be _your_ soul mate as well."

"I understand." She muttered quietly. Her body tensed and she took a step back. My heart fell to my toes only to soar as she threw her arms around my neck, melting her body into mine. "I love you, Jacob Black." She met my lips with a kiss. "I am so very in love with you." Another kiss. She took my face in her hands and looked intensely into my eyes. "You _are_ my soul mate."

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my chest. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the emotion I'd felt these last seven days we'd been apart. Her tongue caressed my bottom lip and my breath caught. I loved this woman who was now mine forever.

* * *

**A/N: Review...I want to know what you think :)**


	17. Seeing Ghosts

**We're getting close...two more chapters (after this one) to go. Please continue to review! I love you!!! -- Thanks to rrryn for beta-ing! You've been a great help!**

**_Author's Note: Please remember that this is my version of things. I know Jake didn't imprint on Bella! You guys get it your way in 'real life'. Can't I just pretend :)_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Bella POV

Jacob pulled me by the waist into his chest. His lips crushed mine with such intensity I felt as though we were going to melt right into each other and become one. I parted my lips and brushed my tongue over his bottom lip. It took his breath away.

His lips trailed down my neck and back to my ear. I felt his teeth on my earlobe and my heart stopped. I wanted to feel like this forever.

But there was something I had to do first -- something very unpleasant.

"Jacob, stop." His lips froze. He raised his head up and looked into my face. Hurt and confusion reflected in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"No, Jake. It's not that." I started walking toward my truck. He caught up with me and matched my stride, taking my hand in his. "I have to talk with Edward."

"Oh." His head fell. It made me so sad that he was still unsure of my choice. I reached into my truck and threw him the t-shirt I'd bought in Disneyland. "Uh, thanks." He said as he looked from me to the shirt.

"You're welcome." I put my hands behind my back and twisted back and forth, grinning. "Read it."

He opened the shirt and read it aloud. "Someone who loves me went to Disneyland and all I got was this lousy t-shirt." He chuckled looking back at me. "Thanks, Bells."

"I only bought one, you know." His eyes flashed and he took me into his arms and swung me around. I giggled. He had finally gotten it. I loved him. I wanted him. I needed him.

I kissed him passionately then wiggled to get lose. He placed my feet on the ground and gave me one more kiss before releasing me.

"Jacob, I have to talk with Edward. It is only fair to make him aware of things." My voice cracked at the end.

Jacob took my hands in his. "It will be okay. I'm pretty sure that Edward will be cool. He's not going to make this any harder on you than it already has been." It almost sounded as though they had discussed it, but I didn't ask.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I climbed into my truck and Jacob shut the door. He kissed me through the window.

"I'll be waiting. I love you!"

"I love you too."

He stepped away from the truck and as I drove away, I heard him yell for the world to hear "ISABELLA SWAN LOVES ME!!!" I laughed.

When Jacob disappeared from the rear view mirror I cringed, knowing I was heading toward the heart I was going to break. I had never been more nervous of anything in my whole life. I knew that this would hurt him and I hated that. I also knew that along with hurting Edward I would be hurting all of the Cullens and I hated that even more.

I turned onto their road and made my way up the winding surface. The house came into view and I slowed. _I am going to be sick! _I swallowed hard and forced myself to keep going.

I pulled up in front of the house and turned off the engine. As I stepped out, Edward appeared in the doorway. I smiled weakly. His smile mirrored mine. I wondered if he knew what I was going to say.

Edward POV

I heard her truck coming up the road and waited until she had turned it off before opening the door. As soon as I saw her face, I knew what she'd come to do. My stomach dropped.

I walked out and met her on the steps. I took her hand in mine and we entered the house. It was empty -- or so it appeared. My family had vacated the premises knowing that we would want to be alone. "How was your trip?" I attempted small talk. Her face showed that my question had surprised her.

"It was fun. Angela is a great friend." She smiled a real smile. I returned it.

"Edward, can we go somewhere that we can be alone, without listening ears." She said the last part a little louder. She was letting my family know not to listen with their hypersensitive hearing.

"We can talk here. They won't listen."

_You have my word._ It was Carlisle.

In the kitchen we heard a door slam. It was over exaggerated but that was the point they were trying to make.

"Edward, I..."

"Bella, me first." I cut her off before she could continue. I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was going to say. I had to tell her how I felt first. I didn't want her to think I was just trying to make this easier on her. She blinked and focused her eyes on mine. "Look, I have done a lot of thinking on this predicament and I need you to know how _I _feel before you tell me what you're gonna do."

"Okay." She bit her lip.

"I have known since the day you said goodbye to Jacob that he would always be in your heart. I also know that I cannot live with that. I can't share you. I would rather you were with him than be with me -- loving him." I watched as disbelief flashed in her eyes. I went on, "I do love you. I love you very much." I paused to let that sink in. "If you choose me I will be happy, forever happy. But..." she dropped her head. I lifted her chin with my finger. She swallowed hard and I could hear her heart rate increase. I smiled, "But if you choose him, I will be happy for all the things that he can give you that I cannot. He can give you so much that I can only desperately want to. Ultimately, I just want you to be happy."

"What about you, your happiness?"

"Bella, these last few months have shown me that I can't be happy if you're not. You worked so hard to forget him -- to be with me and love _only_ me. You were miserable." She began looking around the room.

"I'm sorry." Her response was very subdued.

"Bella, it's okay. Really. I knew from the time you left this house a week ago what your choice would be." Her eyes had stopped scanning the room. Her face turned pale and her heart skipped a beat. "Bella, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I turned to follow her line of sight.

There in the corner stood her "headstone". I started to laugh. "Bella." She stood and started inching her way to the door.

"Jacob knows I'm here. You can't do this," she stammered as her heart rate increased dramatically.

"What? You, honestly, think..." I took her by the shoulder and she screamed. "Bella, I promise that I won't harm you. I will allow you to leave. I promise." I 'dazzled' her so she would cam down and listen. I smiled and continued, "please let me explain that first." I pointed to the block of marble in the corner. "Please come and sit down." Her heart had started to slow.

After we were seated again, I began to tell the story of Aro's visit.

"You faked my death?" I nodded.

"It was the only way." I assured her. "That's why Rosalie came to California. She was making sure you didn't waltz in here and ruin everything."

"But what if someone had seen that big ol' chunk of stone?" she said, jabbing her thumb toward the atrocity leaning against the wall.

"No one saw it I assure you." She sighed. "Don't you see, Bella? This is a good thing. The Volturi think that you're dead. They will never come looking for you ever again. You are free -- and safe -- to be with Jacob. To love him." I fought to keep my expression composed.

Her face twisted into a smile and she hugged me. "I really am sorry that I hurt you and your family. I loved you all so much."

"I know. We loved you too."

With that she pushed something into my hand. I looked down to see my charm from her bracelet. "This belongs to you."

"You keep it. I gave it to you."

She frowned. "I can't." I closed my hand around it without further argument.

Her next question surprised me. "Are you leaving Forks then?"

"Do you want us to?"

"You don't have to leave just because of me. You can just leave whenever you're ready."

"We will not leave immediately then." She stood and again headed outside -- relaxed this time. I followed her. She climbed into her truck. Before I closed the door, I kissed her gently on the cheek. "I will always love you, Isabella. Be happy."

A tear slid down her cheek and I caught it with my thumb. "Don't worry about me. I will be happy knowing that you are." I pushed the door shut and stepped away. She turned on the truck and put it into gear.

"Goodbye, Edward." She whispered as she took her foot off the brake and the truck inched forward.

"Goodbye." I waved. "Be safe," I whispered as _my_ Bella exited my life forever.

Bella POV

When I could no longer see him in the rear view mirror I accelerated, pushing my truck to its breaking point. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sniffed.

As I headed for La Push, I reflected on my conversation with Edward. I realized it felt more like he had just dumped me instead of the other way around. He said he'd known all along what my choice would be. I guess I had too -- at least my subconscious had.

When I could see Jacob's house, the door flew open and he came running out wearing his new shirt. I laughed out loud. I always hated those cheesy shirts, but given our situation, I thought it was perfect.

I turned off the engine and he practically yanked me out into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Please review... :) **


	18. Welcome to the Family

**I love all of my faithful reviewers! -- Thanks to rrryn for all of your help!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Welcome to the Family 

Jacob POV

I heard Bella's truck coming and I raced out onto the porch. I hoped her conversation with Cullen had gone well. It sounded as though he was gonna to be cool. Still, I worried. She was always more concerned with other people's feelings than her own. It was going to crush her to hurt him.

As her truck slowed, she started to laugh really hard. This was a good sign. The roar of the engine stopped and I practically yanked her out of the truck. I couldn't wait to get her in my arms again.

I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go tell Sam and Emily."

"You haven't told them yet?" She asked, surprised.

"I wanted to wait until you were with me. They will be so happy for us." I laughed. "The whole pack will be. They were getting tired of all of my moping around."

She laughed. "Yeah, moping sucks!" She stopped and looked up at me. "You did tell Billy though?"

"Oh, yeah," I laughed, "he heard me announce it to whoever would listen as you drove away."

"I think I did hear something like that." She giggled.

* * *

We walked hand in hand to Sam and Emily's. She kept lifting my hand and kissing it. Every time she did I would match her kiss with one of my own on her hand. 

"I love you, Jacob."

"Please never stop saying that. I won't ever get tired of hearing it."

"I love you, Jacob." Her eyes twinkled. It made me laugh.

I opened the door to Sam's and just walked in. Everyone had just come back from patrols so the house was full. Emily was pulling something out of the oven and turned to see who'd come in. She gasped and dropped the pan in the floor. Everyone looked up.

"Bella!" She yelled.

"Hi." Bella's response was soft, timid. She squeezed my hand.

Emily ran across the room and pulled Bella into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here..." her eyes darted to Jacob and then back to me "with Jacob."

Bella smiled at her then looked at me. "I'm glad to be here_ with_ Jacob." I saw love flash in her eyes and I howled.

Quil joined in. The others laughed as they came to congratulate us.

"Finally!" Embry shouted. That made the laughter increase.

"Yes, finally," I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Bella POV 

I had always felt welcome at Sam and Emily's. But today, I was actually one of them. I belonged there.

I curled up closer to Jacob. We were sitting on the couch waiting for Charlie to come home. We were watching Monster Garage. Although, I was doing more thinking than watching.

Jacob had his arm around me and I felt so secure. He kept leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store. I smiled, knowing it would be a long future.

I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway and looked up at Jacob, smiling. "Well, this is it."

He stood. "I think I'll give you a minute alone with him. I'll be in the bathroom."

"Thanks." I wasn't so sure that he couldn't read my mind.

He disappeared up the stairs just as Charlie's key turned in the lock.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" His expression was a jumbled mess of emotions.

I smiled. "It was a pretty good day actually."

"Really?" His voice squeaked. "What did you do?"

"Well, I made someone very happy and I broke someone's heart. Although, it seemed more like he was letting _me_ off the hook."

"Oh, yeah." He wanted to ask the question **--** I could see it in his eyes **--** but he didn't.

"Yeah, so over all it was a good day."

"Are you okay with everything? I mean..." He was concerned and curious.

"I'm great, Dad. Really great."

"Well, then..." He paused. "Who am I gonna... Jacob!" He practically shouted. I smiled. He ran across the room and took Jacob's hand in his own and shook it. "Jacob, welcome to the family!" He continued to violently pump Jake's arm. He could have at least _tried _to contain his enthusiasm.

"Well, not yet." Jacob winked at me.

Charlie released his hand, finally. Jacob walked over and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"Charlie, you have my word that I will always love your daughter. I will do my very best to protect her. I will never hurt her. Never."

"Wow, Jake." Charlie laughed. "You should hold on to those lines for your vows. Don't you think, Bells."

I looked up at Jacob and beamed. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Hey, now!" Charlie acted disgusted. "You're great and all, Jake, but she is still my daughter."

"Sorry, sir." Jacob played along with the act.

Charlie turned his back. "I've got to get my stuff out of the car," he said laughing all the way outside. We both knew he was approving of the physical stuff, just not when he was around.

"I always knew I liked him." Jacob chuckled as he picked me up so that my face was even with his.

He held me close against his body and I felt safe.

He gently pressed his lips to mine and I felt whole.

His breathing steadied and I felt peace.

Jacob was all I needed. All I would ever need. Forever.

His kisses moved to my neck and I sighed. "I will always love you, Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I added another chapter. So there's two more...now. Please keep reviewing :)**


	19. The Proposal

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I love you too!!! -- rrryn, I know this one was fast...thanks!**

**Author's note: This chapter wasn't in my original story. I just wrote it last night. Something was missing...I think this was it. So I added it. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Proposal 

Bella POV

It was a beautiful evening, a little chilly. It was October in Forks after all. The stars were shining brightly. It was a rare occasion when there were no clouds in the sky.

Jacob had asked me to go for a walk on the beach. I loved to walk in the moonlight, snuggling close to him. It could have been snowing on us and I would have still been warm next to my very own, personal sunshine.

He seemed really nervous tonight and it was making me feel a little jittery. I wondered what was going on inside his head. He pulled me closer, probably sensing my anxiety. He leaned down placing his lips gently on my head. "I love you, Bells," he whispered.

I didn't even have time to respond. We came over the little ridge and I could see our spot. It was decorated with candles and there was a picnic basket sitting on top of a blanket.

"Oh, Jake." I gasped when I found my voice.

He escorted me over and smiled as I sat down on the blanket. He gracefully sat next to me.

"When did you do all this?" I wondered. I was in awe at all the work that had gone into the decorations. It was so romantic.

"Well, I had a little help." I lifted my eyebrow. "Okay, so I had a lot of help." He amended, grinning sheepishly.

"It's so beautiful." I looked around and noticed twinkly lights in the trees. There was soft music playing too. "What's the occasion?" I knew this was more than a simple picnic.

"We'll get to that." His eyes sparkled. He opened the basket and pulled out beautiful champagne flutes and sparkling cider -- we weren't old enough to drink alcohol. He opened the bottle and poured some cider into our glasses.

"What are we drinking to?"

"A long life together."

"Perfect." We clinked our glasses and slowly drank their contents.

"Hey, I forgot something. Would you mind getting everything out? I'll be right back." He pushed the basket toward me before standing and walking off.

"Sure." I opened the basket, surprised by its contents. It was full of Gerber daisies. There was a single bubblegum pink one on top with a ribbon tied around the stem. I picked it up and noticed something sparkle from the ribbon.

Revelation began to fill me. I looked up to see Jacob. He walked over and got down on one knee right in front of me. A tear slid down my cheek as he smiled.

He took the flower from my fingers and held it out. "Bella, my love, will you please be mine forever?" I stared at him in shock. He reached up and brushed away the tears that were escaping over my eyelid.

Jacob POV 

When she didn't answer right away, I knew that she was just in shock. My proposal had really come out of nowhere. I was still in high school for Pete's sake. We both knew however that this was inevitable -- something we both wanted. Why wait?

I slowly untied the ribbon and held up just the ring. I wasn't huge, but I knew she would love it.

"Bella, will you be my wife?" I rephrased the question.

She blinked before throwing her arms around me, kissing me softly.

"Oh, Jacob," she sniffled. "I will by your wife on one condition."

Her request caught me by surprise. "Okay," I said, nodding slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"I will be your wife only if you will let me love you forever," she giggled.

"I promi-..." Her lips cut off my response. Not that I minded. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her closer. I kissed her neck and let my lips find her ear where I whispered, "Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes!" She kissed me. "Yes!" Another kiss more passionate than the first. "Yes, Jacob, I will marry you." My heart soared as she voiced the answer I knew she would give me.

I sat down flat on the ground with her in my lap. She straddled me and pressed her body to mine. She deepened her kisses as her arms struggled to wrap themselves tighter around my neck.

When she finally decided to come up for air, I repositioned her slightly. She looked confused. I held out the ring again. She smiled ear to ear. "Don't you have to put this on to make it official?" I smirked. She held out her hand. I gently slid the ring on her left ring finger and stated, "There. Now, I can't wait to make you Bella Black."

"Bella Black." Her face was thoughtful. "I really like the sound of that." She smiled a huge smile. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too..." I beamed, looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Bella Black."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this wonderfully fluffy chapter :) Jacob is super sweet, huh?**


	20. I Do

**Thanks for the reviews! You ROCK!!! -- Thanks rrryn for all your help!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks! The people are hers...not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 20 - I Do 

Bella's POV

I stood in front of the mirror while Emily finished putting the baby's breath in my hair. "Done." She smiled at my reflection. I looked down and smoothed the white fabric.

"It's almost time. I've got to run." She gathered up her things. "I'll see you there!" She called over her shoulder.

I examined my appearance carefully. My dress wasn't your traditional wedding gown. But that's why I loved it. It was a simple linen dress. It was sleeveless with a v-cut neckline; front and back. Although, not quite as low in the front. It had an empire waist with different square pieces of fabric flowing down to my calf. I wore a pearl necklace with matching earrings. A gift from my mother. She was much happier this time around. Not one negative comment.

I had one year of college under my belt. I stayed in Forks and went to the community college in Port Angeles. I couldn't bear to be away from Jacob. He had graduated from high school in June and would be starting at the same college next month. I looked forward to living near the campus -- with my husband -- instead of making the commute every day.

I walked out the door and met Charlie. "You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks." I smiled. I had never been happier.

He drove us to the beach and as I got to the sand, I kicked off my shoes. I looked up to see Jacob standing in front of the preacher. Quil and Embry were at his side; his best men. Sam and Emily stood by Billy who was seated in his wheelchair.

Angela was my maid of honor. She was waiting for me at the front. Ben stood next to Renee and Phil. The gathering was small, intimate -- exactly what I'd always wanted.

The weather was perfect! The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. It was a nice, warm day.

As I walked down the beach, I couldn't take my eyes off of Jacob. He looked so handsome in his black pants and white shirt. I smiled remembering how he scoffed at the idea of not wearing shoes. I giggled when I saw him wiggling his toes in the sand. His shirt was crisp and the first two buttons were undone showing off the glorious brown of his skin. My breath caught involuntarily. Oh, how I loved this man.

Charlie kissed my cheek. He placed my hand into Jacob's. "All I ask is that you love her." Charlie requested.

"I promise." Jacob answered, smiling.

With that, we turned to face the preacher. "We are gathered here for the marriage of Jacob Black and Isabella Marie Swan. They have written their own vows. Isabella, you first."

I looked from Jacob's face to the preacher and back again. I smiled. "Jacob, I promise to love you until the sun no longer shines. I will do my best to make sure that you're always happy. I will stand by your side in everything you do. I will support you in all your obligations." It was generic enough that I was able to keep his secret and promise to support the werewolf in him at the same time. "And I will take cooking classes so that I may be a better cook." Everyone roared with laughter. "All these things I promise because I love you, Jacob Black. Always."

He raised his hand and wiped the tear from my cheek. He then took my hand and kissed it.

The preacher spoke again, "Jacob."

"Bella, I promise to love you until the end of time. I will do my very best to always protect you and keep you safe. I will try not to hurt you. But if I do, I will make it right. You are my soul mate. My life. My air. Without you, Bells, I cannot exist." The tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was so happy.

"Jacob, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Absolutely!" He kissed my hands

"Bella, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Forever." He smiled as the first tear fell down his cheek.

"Jacob, you may kiss your bride."

Before he had even finished saying the words, Jacob had taken me into his strong embrace and was passionately crushing his lips to mine.

Embry and Quil began whistling and cat calling. I was struggling catch my breath. Jacob placed my feet back on the ground and put an arm around my waist. "Wow," I whispered.

"Ladies and gentleman. Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." Everyone cheered.

We all went back to Charlie's for a dinner. Heaven knows Charlie had enough fish to feed us all. There were tables set up in the backyard. The wedding party had followed and were helping get everything ready. The rest of the pack and their families had arrived as well.

I went inside to take just a second to myself in my room. I noticed an envelope lying on my bed. I walked over and picked up the note. I sat down. It was from Edward. I would know his perfect script anywhere. "Mr. and Mrs. Black" it said on the envelope. I opened it. "Congratulations on your marriage. I am happy for you. I want to wish you many years of happiness. -Edward."

The door opened and Jacob entered. I looked up, meeting his gaze. "Bells, what's wrong?" I handed him the note. He read it and sat down next to me on the bed. "That is very nice of him. Are you okay?" I nodded and I was.

With Jacob by my side, I would always be okay.

He pushed me lightly onto my back and then climbed on top of me. "We can't do this _now_." I protested.

"Why not, we are finally married," he teased. "We can do whatever we want now." He leaned in to kiss me. I melted as his lips met mine. I parted my lips and could feel his warm breath. I loved the way he tasted. I let my tongue move past his lips and a growl came from his chest.

He tugged at the sleeve of my dress and let his lips wander to where the fabric no longer was. I reached up and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. I let my fingers explore his beautiful brown skin. I tried to sit up and he placed his hand on my back, supporting me as his kisses moved over my exposed skin. I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms, trailing the fabric with my fingers. I kissed his chest and he inhaled sharply. "You like that?" I whispered seductively. He grinned and his fingers made their way to the zipper on my dress. He unzipped it and reached up to liberate my body from its prison.

There was a knock at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, we're ready for you."

"Thanks a lot, Embry. I'll remember this when it's your turn." Jacob growled.

Embry chuckled, "I'll be sure and warn Rae." Embry had just imprinted on a great girl. His laughter faded as he left us alone again.

Jacob didn't say anything, just kissed my shoulder and re-zipped my dress. I stood and walked to the mirror to fix my hair while he put his shirt back on. I looked over at him and smiled. I couldn't believe he was mine.

"You ready, Mrs. Black?" He asked, taking my hand. I liked the sound of that. I nodded.

"Are you ready, Mr. Black?" He picked me up into a hug and spun me around.

"With you by my side, Bella Black, I am ready for anything." He put me back on my feet, taking my hand.

We were off to face the world...

Together.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you loved reading my story as much as I loved writing it. :) Please tell your friends... Check out my other stories too :)**

**Also, Thank you to all of my FABULOUS reviewers who helped along the way! I love you!!! **


End file.
